


Anathema

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest nawiedzany przez złoczyńców i nie wierzy w superbohaterów, dopóki dzieciak z ogromnymi zielonymi oczami nie pokazuje mu, jak zauważyć niezwykłość w każdym człowieku.</p><p>(albo au, w którym Louis walczy z uzależnieniem, a Harry naprawdę kocha Louisa.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anathema

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anathema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383967) by [sleepylouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylouis/pseuds/sleepylouis). 



Kiedy Louis był mały, jego mama każdej nocy usypiała go za pomocą opowieści oraz szklanki ciepłego mleka. Ubierała Louisa w piżamę z Power Rangers, podawała mu jego ulubioną zabawkę i pytała, którą książkę chciałby usłyszeć. Louis zawsze wybierał tę o dobrych i złych bohaterach, gdzie dobrzy zawsze wygrywali, ponieważ byli bezwzględnymi _ulubieńcami_ , a następnie słuchał historii o heroicznych akcjach i wzbudzającej respekt odwadze. Louis popijał swoje mleko, marząc o dniu, w którym on stałby się takim dobrym bohaterem, który _zawsze_ pokonuje tego złego.

Teraz Louis ma dwadzieścia jeden lat i od tamtego czasu nieco dorósł.

Louis nie jest dobrym kolesiem z opowiadań, nie jest żadnym bohaterem, a już na pewno nie jest honorowy. Nie jest odważny ani wyjątkowy ani godny podziwu. Louis Tomlinson jest po prostu _Louisem Tomlinsonem._

_(Chociaż Louis ma najlepszego przyjaciela o imieniu Zayn i Louis myśli, że może właśnie Zayn miał być superbohaterem.)_

Zayn jest wyjątkowy, zachwycający i utalentowany. Zayn ma tę super moc, która sprawia, że każdy (włączając w to ludzi takich jak Louis) czuje się, jakby był czegoś wart. Jest typem człowieka, który nie łatwo obdarza miłością innych ludzi, ale gdy już to robi, jest ona silna i niezachwiana.

_(Zayn jest osobą, którą zawsze chciał być Louis.)_

Od młodości Louis spotyka również tych złych kolesi.

Jego mama czytała mu historie o przerażających potworach, złych ludziach i niszczycielskich robotach. _To_ były rzeczy, których Louis nauczył się obawiać. I to naprawdę nie jest sprawiedliwe, ponieważ te historie są _kłamstwem._

Louis ma teraz dwadzieścia jeden lat i również _całkowicie_ spoufala się ze złym złoczyńcą.

Jest znany pod nazwą _kokaina_ i ściga Louisa od osiemnastych urodzin. Jest najnieprzyjemniejszym ze wszystkich łajdaków, których Louis kiedykolwiek poznał, ponieważ jest mądry, uzależniający i _zawsze_ pod ręką.

Może gdyby Louis był superbohaterem jak Zayn, byłby w stanie z nim walczyć. Może gdyby Louis był odważny, zachwycający i wyjątkowy, miałby moc, którą pokonałby takiego niepozornego złoczyńcę i może miałby szansę stania się tym dobrym kolesiem.

Ale Louis nie jest superbohaterem. Louis jest po prostu _Louisem._

Kiedy Louis był mały, mama opowiadała mu, że dobry bohater nigdy nie przegra. Louis naprawdę w to wierzył, ponieważ tak _mówiła_ opowieść, a one nigdy się nie myliły. Dobry bohater wygrywa, a zły bohater jest zniszczony, _koniec._

W prawdziwej, życiowej opowieści Louis nie do końca jest _dobrym kolesiem_ , ale stara się. Jest po prostu _kolesiem_ , który walczy z tym złym i przegrywa.

Historia Louisa nazywa się ‘rzeczywistość’, a jego ostateczne przeznaczenie nazywa się ‘śmierć’.

I Louis nie może z tym nic zrobić, ponieważ nie jest superbohaterem.

_(Jak to jest być kimś zwyczajnym?)_

\--

Uliczka, w którą skręca Louis jest pusta. Wyłącza swój samochód i wzdycha w milczeniu.

Na zewnątrz panuje zmierzch, a otrzymana wcześniej wiadomość wyraźnie _mówiła_ o spotkaniu o zachodzie słońca pod tym adresem. Louis upewnił się pięć razy i _bardzo_ uważnie przeczytał instrukcję. Ma mieć przy sobie trzysta funtów, które jest winien i powinien przyjść sam.

_(Louis przechodził przez to wiele razy.)_

Z wyjątkiem tego, że zawsze ma pieniądze i zawsze ma je na czas. Louis nie jest szczególnie zorganizowany lub zmotywowany, ale wie, że w przypadku niedostarczenia odpowiedniej kwoty może spodziewać się bólu, którego nigdy nie chce doświadczyć.

Jest to ból, który wkrótce go czeka, ponieważ Louis ma tylko sto funtów i żadnego usprawiedliwienia dlaczego brakuje mu dodatkowych dwustu.

Oddycha niepewnie i czuje się chory, ale nie chce być tchórzem, który nie przychodzi na spotkania. Przychodzi moment, gdy musi zmierzyć się z rzeczami, których się najbardziej obawia i wydaje się, że dzisiejszy wieczór jest na to idealny. Louis musi być mężczyzną.

_(Oddychaj.)_

Chwilę później do bocznej uliczki wjeżdża biały rozpadający się samochód. Przyciemniane szyby ukrywają twarze ludzi siedzących w środku, ale Louis widział ich niezliczoną ilość razy więc nie jest zaskoczony, gdy z samochodu wysiada dwudziestokilkuletni brunet w towarzystwie dwóch muskularnych mężczyzn.

Nick ściąga swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i wpatruje się w Louisa, który patrzy z wnętrza swojego samochodu.

Louis stara się, aby jego twarz nie zdradzała jego prawdziwych emocji, gdy wychodzi na rześkie jesienne powietrze. Lekki wiatr rozwiewa jego włosy i przynosi brzydki zapach ze śmietnika, który znajduje się kilka metrów za Nickiem. Louis ma ochotę zakryć swoją twarz rękawem, ale paraliżujący strach utrzymuje go w bezruchu.

\- Louis – Nick mówi leniwie. – Dobrze mi się wydaje, że jesteś mi winien około trzystu funtów?

\- Tak – odpowiada Louis, a jego głos jest słabszy niż się spodziewał. Stara się nie spuścić wzroku z brązowych oczu Nicka.

\- Cóż, nie chcę mi się czekać na nadejście nocy – mówi ostro, wskazując na torbę Louisa. – Przelicz to.  

Między nimi zapada cisza i Louis się gapi, nie porusza się i stara się znaleźć sposób, aby wyjaśnić swoją niedopłatę, ale adrenalina blokuje jego umysł i sprawia, że trudno mu myśleć.

Zamiast zwlekania kilku dodatkowych minut na poskładanie całej historii w jedność, Louis wybiera najgorszą z możliwych opcji i bez zastanowienia wyjawia prawdę.

\- Mam tylko stówę.

\- _Stówę_ – Nick powtarza powoli. – To nie jest cholerna _organizacja dobroczynna_ , Tomlinson.

\- To wszystko co mam – Louis mówi cicho. Spuszcza wzrok na swoje stopy.

\- Mieliśmy umowę – Nick mówi chłodno. – I kiedy ja dotrzymuje swojej części umowy oczekuję, że ty również dotrzymasz swojej. Z czym byłeś bardzo dobry aż do tej pory.

Louis nic nie mówi.

\- Jestem rozsądnym człowiekiem, więc złożę ci kolejną ofertę – Nick kontynuuje. – Wezmę teraz twoją stówę, a ty wrócisz za tydzień z należnymi mi dwoma stówami i kończymy naszą znajomość. Jednak nadal czeka cię kara.

Nick zerka przez ramię. Louis nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu.

\- Następna opcja. Nadal biorę twoją stówę i ty nadal musisz nas spłacić, ale będziemy kontynuować nasze interesy. Jedynie będziesz musiał dopłacać dodatkową stówę za każde zamówienie. Oh, i kara czeka cię w obydwu przypadkach.

\- Dodatkowa stówa? – Louis jęczy. – Chyba zwariowałeś!

\- A ty nie masz innego wyboru – Nick mówi bez zająknięcia. – Wybieraj.

Louis patrzy na niego z wściekłością, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Chciałby uderzyć Nicka, aby wybić _zarozumiałość_ z jego uśmiechu, ale zostałby uciszony zanim w ogóle zdążyłby się zamachnąć.

\- Wybieram tę drugą – Louis cedzi przez zęby.

Nick jest totalnym dupkiem, ale dostarcza wysokiej jakości produkt na czas i nie wzbudza niczyich podejrzeń. Nikt w Londynie nie robi tego lepiej niż on, dlatego ma wszelkie prawo do zdzierania pieniędzy z Louisa.

\- Trudna miłość, Tomlinson – Nick uśmiecha się z małym przymrużeniem oka. – Następnym razem jeśli zapomnisz pieniędzy albo będziesz próbował uciec od płacenia będę bardziej… _nieustępliwy._ Nie popełniam dwa razy tego samego błędu.   

Louis dokładnie wie, co to oznacza. Ma tydzień na oddanie pieniędzy, albo Nick przybliży go do śmierci bardziej niż chciałby tego doświadczyć w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat. Nick również nie blefuje. Dotrzymuje swoich obietnic, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o pieniądze. Niespłacenie długu jest równoznaczne z _wyrokiem śmierci._

Przez ciało Louisa przebiegają nieprzyjemne dreszcze, gdy myśli o _teraźniejszości_ i _przyszłości._

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz mnie w przyszłym tygodniu – Nick mówi bez zająknięcia. – Nie lubię, gdy moi przyjaciele pracują ciężej jeśli nie muszą tego robić. To męcząca praca. Nie męcz ich Tomlinson, dobrze?

Nick wykonuje gest w stronę ogromnego mężczyzny stojącego za jego plecami i zanim Louis może się poruszyć, jest otoczony i jego ramiona są wykręcone do tyłu. Louis się tego spodziewa, więc wydaje z siebie tylko ciche łkanie zamiast żenującego krzyku tak jak podpowiada mu jego świadomość.  

Mężczyźni szybko biorą się do roboty.

Jedna pięść uderza Louisa w twarz. Krzyczy z bólu i czuje straszne szarpnięcie w swoim żołądku. Louis opada na swoje kolana, co dotychczas jest jego najgorszym posunięciem, ponieważ eksponuje ono jego żebra. Szybko płaci za to wysoką cenę.

Liczne kopnięcia są bezlitośnie skierowane na jego boki. Louis zwija się do pozycji embrionalnej, starając się chronić swoje żebra, ale to nie ma sensu, ponieważ ci mężczyźni wiedzą, gdzie celować, aby najbardziej bolało.

Krzyczy, a łzy spływają po jego twarzy, mieszając się z krwią. Louis nie może oddychać. Czuje jakby jego klatka piersiowa była rozszarpana, przebijając płuca oraz dusząc jego serce. Mózg Louisa woła o tlen, ale nie może go dostać, ponieważ nie oddycha prawidłowo. W każdej chwili może stracić przytomność i Louis myśli, że nie będzie złą rzeczą jeśli nie poczuje tego rozsadzającego bólu, który przeszywa całe jego ciało jak ogień, liżąc swoimi niszczycielskimi płomieniami każdy centymetr jego ciała.

Nick przygląda się temu bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Wydaje się, że mijają wieki – albo może po prostu ból zniekształca jego poczucie czasu – zanim mężczyźni się wycofują. Odsuwają się od okaleczonego ciała Louisa na rozkaz Nicka i Louis mógłby być wdzięczny, ale to również przez rozkaz Nicka zostawili go krwawiącego i posiniaczonego.

\- Dostałeś wiadomość, Tomlinson? – Nick woła ponad swoim ramieniem. Jego śmiech odbija się o ściany zaułku, gdy wsiada do samochodu, uruchamia go i odjeżdża.

Louis nie porusza się przez bardzo długi czas. Ma wrażenie, że jego ciało jest bezużyteczne i szatyn co chwilę  traci oraz odzyskuje świadomość przez ogromną ilość bólu. Stara się sięgnąć po swoje kluczyki, może dowlecze się jakoś do samochodu, ponieważ jest mu zbyt _zimno_ na tym wilgotnym asfalcie, ale każdy ruch sprawia, że skomli.

Więc Louisowi pozostaje czekać i mieć nadzieję, że nie zemdleje zanim wsiądzie do samochodu i pojedzie do domu.

Jedyną myślą w jego głowie jest dwieście złotych, które musi oddać oraz tydzień czasu na zdobycie pieniędzy. Louis nie ma dwustu złotych. Louis nie _zdobędzie_ dwustu złotych.

Zamyka oczy i wypuszcza z siebie stłumiony jęk.

_Zegar zaczyna odmierzać czas._

_\--_

\- Louis! Gdzie ty byłeś?

Zayn siedzi przed telewizorem ze skrzyżowanymi nogami oraz zirytowaniem na jego twarzy. Oprócz irytacji Louis może również wyczuć odrobinę ulgi.

Louis wymusza szeroki uśmiech i wzrusza ramionami bez przekonania. Upewnia się, że trzyma swoją twarz z dala od światła, ustawiając się w taki sposób, że Zayn widzi tylko jego profil.

\- Byłem w barze – Louis kłamie z łatwością. – Okropnie tam pachniało… Potrzebuję prysznica…

Naciąga kaptur na twarz i szybko przechodzi obok Zayna. Niestety nie miał tyle szczęścia, ponieważ jego przyjaciel chwyta jego dłoń i szarpie go w stronę kanapy.

\- Śmierdziałem dużo gorzej, Louis – mówi zniecierpliwiony Zayn. – Usiądziesz tutaj i wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego cały dzień ignorowałeś moje telefony… _Jasna cholera._

Przez przypadek kaptur zsuwa się z jego głowy i Louis stara się założyć go zanim Zayn zauważy, ale jest już za późno. Rozległe siniaki po lewej stronie jego twarzy w połączeniu z jego bardzo opuchniętym okiem są rzeczą trudną do zignorowania.

Louis głośno przeklina.

\- Louis, co to _kurwa_ jest? – Zayn mówi pod nosem. Chwyta podbródek Louisa i zmusza go do spojrzenia w lewą stronę, aby mógł sprawdzić jego twarz. Louis odpycha go z oburzeniem i ponownie zakłada kaptur.

\- To nic takiego, Zayn – mamrocze zmęczonym głosem. – Jestem wyczerpany i obolały i brudny…

\- Zostałeś napadnięty, Louis? – dopytuje się Zayn, ignorując go kompletnie. – To był atak? Czy ktoś cię przeleciał…

\- _Nie!_ – Louis mówi sfrustrowany. Chowa swoją twarz w dłoniach. Powinien zostać na noc u Stana, ponieważ on wie co się dzieje i _nigdy_ nie zadaje pytań. – Słuchaj, to była zwykła bójka w barze, w porządku? Ja oberwałem najbardziej.

Zayn nadal się w niego wpatruje, a jego klatka piersiowa faluje, ale nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, który mógłby doprowadzić do kłótni. Atmosfera jest napięta, gdy obydwoje na siebie patrzą, ale Louis stara się nie zdradzić swoich prawdziwych emocji . Przybiera zakłopotany wyraz twarzy, ponieważ tego spodziewałby się Zayn od starego Louisa. Louisa, którego _kiedyś_ znał.

\- W porządku – Zayn łagodnieje po minucie. Louis wewnętrznie wzdycha z ulgą, ale nie dopuszcza do tego, aby było to widać.

\- Naprawdę cholernie oberwałeś, stary. I naprawdę okropnie śmierdzisz. Idź pod prysznic zanim rozgniewam mój obiad – Zayn dodaje z uśmiechem i lekko popycha swojego przyjaciela.

Louis śmieje się gorzko, żałując że Zayn nie zna całej prawdy. Żałuje, że Zayn nie wie o wielu rzeczach, ponieważ Zayn mógłby pomóc. Zayn potrafi wszystko naprawić.

Chciałby, aby Zayn wiedział, że Louis wisi dwieście funtów jednemu z najniebezpieczniejszych mężczyzn w Londynie i praktycznie nie ma szans na ich spłatę. Chciałby, aby Zayn wiedział, że niedostarczenie pieniędzy w następnym tygodniu będzie skutkować bezwzględną rzezią dla Louisa. Chciałby, aby Zayn wiedział jak bardzo jest przerażony, ponieważ Zayn może mógłby pomóc rozwiązać jego problemy.

Sekrety oraz kłamstwa są ryzykiem zawodowym bycia uzależnionym za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Louis teraz dobrze o tym wie.

_Nadal, on po prostu nie chce być w tym wszystkim sam._

\--

Następnego poranka Louis jest rozbudzony i wychodzi z domu zanim Zayn może się nawet poruszyć.  

Nie spał całą noc przez ból w jego żebrach oraz nadchodzącą sytuację. Louis ma tak wiele dzisiaj do zrobienia, że musi odsunąć te rzeczy na bok i ubrać się. Tak bardzo jak boi się _poruszyć_ , tak bardzo przeraża go alternatywa odpowiadania na pytania Zayna przez ten cały czas.

Ubieranie się jest bardzo delikatnym procesem i zabiera mu bardzo dużo czasu, ale Louisowi udaje się ubrać sweter oraz spodnie dresowe z jak najmniejszą ilością przekleństw.

Pokój Louisa skąpany jest w promieniach słonecznych, gdy opuszcza mieszkanie. Napisał szybką notatkę do Zayna mówiącą: _poszedłem do herbaciarni, aby się trochę zrelaksować. Może spotkam się później ze starymi przyjaciółmi. Napiszę do Ciebie._

Louis powinien czuć się winny, że ponownie zostawia Zayna, ale ma teraz znacznie ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Ulica jest pusta i żaden dźwięk nie zakłóca ciszy, gdy Louis wychodzi na zewnątrz. Idzie do samochodu z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem, wkłada kluczyki do stacyjki i odjeżdża bez oglądania się za siebie.  

( _Kierownica oraz deska rozdzielcza są poplamione krwią.)_

Louis stara się przełknąć ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło, gdy zauważa dowody wczorajszego wieczoru. Nie pamięta zbytnio swojego powrotu do domu, ponieważ spędził prawie czterdzieści minut na traceniu i odzyskiwaniu przytomności i w momencie gdy doszedł do swojego samochodu nadal czuł się oszołomiony. Wspomnienie to sprawia, że urojony ból ponownie przebiega przez żebra Louisa.

Louis wyrzuca tę myśl ze swojego umysłu i włącza radio.  

Dźwięki muzyki zalewają mały samochód, zagłuszając wszystko włączając w to umysł Louisa. Zapomina o Zaynie, Nicku, jego długu i zegarze odmierzającym czas, który mu pozostał. Zapomina o tym jak bardzo chce działkę i jak bardzo nienawidzi siebie nawet za pragnienie takiego mordercy.

Jazda do mieszkania Stana zajmuje mu około dziesięciu minut i głośna muzyka nie pozwala mu o niczym myśleć.

Światła w mieszkaniu Stana są włączone i czeka on za Louisem przy oknie. Dostał wiadomość Louisa poprzedniego wieczoru i rozumie powagę sytuacji. Widok jego twarzy dziwnie uspokaja Louisa; w pewien sposób sprawia, że myśli, że ktoś się o niego _troszczy._

Z wyjątkiem tego, że Stan nie jest prawdziwym _przyjacielem._ On również jest uzależniony i obydwoje polegają na sobie, wspierają się wzajemnie i doradzają. Ich relacja opiera się na długach i przysługach, które wiszą sobie nawzajem. Stan nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego dla Louisa, gdyby ten nie pomógł mu jako pierwszy.

Louis ma szczęście, że w zeszłym miesiącu pomógł Stanowi wydostać się z nieciekawej sytuacji, w przeciwnym razie Louis nie miałby do kogo pójść w tym momencie.  

Louis wysiada ze swojego samochodu i idzie w stronę drzwi. Nawet nie musi w nie pukać zanim nie otwierają się gwałtownie, ukazując bardzo zużytego przez narkotyki młodego mężczyznę. Jego włosy są brudne i zmierzwione olejem, jego koszulka nie była zmieniana od kilku dni i bije od niego wyraźna woń alkoholu. Louis zatyka swój nos, gdy wchodzi do środka.

Mieszkanie Stana nie wygląda lepiej. Szczerze mówiąc, Louis jest zaskoczony, że żaden inspektor zdrowia nie zapukał do jego drzwi za naruszenie prawie każdego przepisu w książce. To ten rodzaj gówna, który widzisz u osób, które coś chomikują.

\- Cześć, Stan – Louis mówi chłodno. – Jak zwykle wyglądasz pięknie.

\- A ty wyglądasz jak gówno, kolego – Stan mówi ostro w odpowiedzi. – Nie wydaje mi się, że jesteś lepszy niż ja.

Louis chce rzucić kąśliwą uwagę, ale jest wystarczająco mądry, aby widzieć, że nie może zdenerwować Stana przed zapytaniem go o przysługę. Zamiast tego bierze głęboki wdech i uśmiecha się delikatnie.

\- Pamiętasz, gdy w zeszłym miesiącu wyciągnąłem cię z kłopotów z policją? – Louis mówi ostrożnie. Stan kiwa głową i czeka na jego dalszą wypowiedź. – Coż, teraz ja potrzebuję pomocy z moim problemem. Wiszę Nickowi dwie stówy i jeśli nie oddam ich do przyszłego tygodnia, gwarantuję, że będę wyglądał o wiele gorzej niż teraz.

 _-_ Dwieście? – Stan śmieje się i kreci głową. – Chyba _zwariowałeś_ do cholery.

\- Proszę – Louis mówi cicho. – _Proszę._ Wiesz jaki on jest, a ja właśnie zostałem zwolniony z pracy. Nie mogę ciągle pożyczać od Zayna, bo w końcu coś zauważy. Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieję.

\- Nic nie mogę zrobić – Stan mówi stanowczo. – Przepraszam stary, ale prawdopodobnie stracę swoje mieszkanie, ponieważ zalegam z opłatami. Jedyne co mogę zrobić jako przysługa za ostatni miesiąc to danie ci trochę mojego zapasu.

Louis głośno przeklina i zamyka swoje oczy. Nie oczekiwał zbyt wiele od Stana, ale nadal miał małą nadzieję, że coś z tego wyjdzie. W końcu Stan jest jego ostatnią deską ratunku. 

Oznacza to, że nie będzie miał czym zapłacić Nickowi w przyszłym tygodniu. I _to_ oznacza, że będzie w połowie martwy, jeśli Nick znajdzie trochę litości w swoim apatycznym umyśle i nie dokończy swojego zadania całkowicie.  

Louis myśli, że się rozchoruje.

Stan może dać mu tylko trochę towaru, który wpędził go w te kłopoty. Wydaje się to nieco ironiczne, ale Louis nie będzie miał pieniędzy na jego kupno przez najbliższy czas jeśli przeżyje następny tydzień. Więc nawet jeśli jest to żałosne pocieszenie, Louis wie, że musi mieć coś na zapas.

\- Wezmę towar – Louis mówi tępo.

Stan kiwa głową i wyciąga mały woreczek z poduszki leżącej na kanapie. Podaje ją Louisowi z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, ponieważ _zna_ Nicka, biorąc pod uwagę to, że on również prowadzi z nim interesy, i wie w jakich kłopotach znajdzie się Louis.

\- Powodzenia Louis – Stan mówi ciężko. – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się odezwiesz.

\- Taaa – Louis odpowiada, unikając wzroku Stana. – Taa. Ja też.

Z niezręcznością podają sobie dłonie, a potem Louis wychodzi. Jest z powrotem na świeżym powietrzu i o wiele łatwiej mu oddychać, ponieważ nie ma tutaj nieprzyjemnych zapachów, które zatykały jego usta oraz nos.

Louis nadal czuje się, jakby się dusił.

Praktycznie jest martwym człowiekiem.

 _Czy tak czują się ludzie, którzy oczekują wyroku śmieci?_ Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, że się nad tym zastanawia. _Czy to powinno być zaprawione kroplą goryczy?_

Oczywiście, Louis jest _przestraszony_. Każdy człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach byłby przerażony, ale on także czuje pewien rodzaj ulgi. Nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał zmierzyć się z tym bałaganem. Nie będzie musiał zmierzyć się z ciągłym rozczarowaniem, które czuje wobec siebie. Nie będzie musiał zmierzyć się reakcją niewielkiej ilości ludzi, którzy _rzeczywiście_ się o niego troszczę, kiedy dowiedzą się co się naprawdę stało.

To naprawdę dużo do przetworzenia przed ósmą rano.

Czuje się tak emocjonalnie przytłoczony i fizycznie zmęczony, że nie wie co robić. Louis po prostu przez bardzo długi czas patrzy się na poplamioną krwią kierownicę.

Istnieje bardzo duża szansa, że będzie martwy do następnego poniedziałku.

Louis wyjeżdża z podjazdu Stana i wybiera przypadkowe uliczki. Jedzie, skręca i czasami parkuje, aby po prostu pomyśleć o swojej sytuacji zanim ponownie odjeżdża. 

_Louis będzie żył tylko przez dwadzieścia jeden lat._

Gdzieś po drodze mija szkołę. Na parkingu stoi dużo autobusów szkolnych, z których wyskakują dzieciaki z zarumienionymi policzkami oraz kolorowymi plecakami. Nie mogą mieć więcej niż siedem lat. Są takie _małe_ i ich oczy są takie duże i szeroko otwarte i podekscytowane…

Louis patrzy na dwójkę dziewczynek z blond włosami, które wychodzą z autobusu. Mają identyczne wstążki przewiązane przez ich złote włosy, identyczne sukienki i nawet identyczne buty. Kiedy się odwracają, Louis zauważa, że mają błyszczące niebieskie oczy.

 _Tymi dziewczynkami ze spokojem mogłyby być Daisy oraz Phoebe_ , Louis myśli tępo. Zastanawia się czy one nadal pamiętają jak wygląda, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie widział ich odkąd były małe. Teraz prawdopodobnie są w wieku szkolnym i prawdopodobnie wsiadają do autobusu z identycznymi opaskami we włosach, sukienkami i butami tak jak te dziewczynki.

_Louis może być martwy zanim kiedykolwiek zobaczy je ponownie._

To tak jakby ciężar przechylał szalę.

Louis drży, a jego oddech jest krótki i nierównomierny. W jego gardle znajduje się guzek, który sprawia mu trudności w oddychaniu. Louis widzi bliźniaczki nawet wtedy, gdy odwraca wzrok, tylko że w tym momencie widzi również Charlotte i Felicite. Widzi każdego, kogo już więcej nie zobaczyć. Zayn, jego mama, Niall i…  

Louis czuje jak jego umysł pęka w szwach.

Odjeżdża i parkuje na opustoszałej ulicy daleko od szkoły i niedających mu spokoju obrazów jego sióstr. Louis gwałtownie otwiera drzwi od swojego samochodu biegnie przed siebie, jego serce bije jak szalone, a żebra krzyczą o ulgę. Wszystko go boli i Louis po prostu chce uciec…

Tylko, że on praktycznie oddycha szybko oraz głęboko i jego posiniaczone żebra nie mogą znieść takiego ciśnienia. Louis czuje zawroty głowy przez małą ilość tlenu i bardzo silny ból. Kołysze się niebezpiecznie i upada przed wilgotną ścianą alejki.

_Louis powinien być martwy. Zasługuje na to._

Tak jak fale morskie rozbijają się o brzeg, szloch Louisa wyzwala falę furii. Chowa swoją głowę w ramionach i powoli zdaje sobie z wszystkiego sprawę. Myśli napędzane przez szloch Louisa przebiegają przez jego umysł i trzęsie się gwałtownie zanim sobie to uświadamia. Sweter Louisa zabrudzony jest smarkami, łzami oraz ciężkim uczuciem żalu, którego nie może zrzucić ze swoich ramion.

_Louis uświadamia sobie, jaki piękny jest wschód słońca._

_(Szkoda, że pozostało mu ich już tylko sześć.)_

Louis płacze niekontrolowanie przez dwadzieścia minut zanim w końcu robi mu się niedobrze. Jego głowa pulsuje i czuje się jakby był dźgany rozżarzonym do białości pogrzebaczem, gdy wymiotuje tak długo aż żółć nie podchodzi mu do gardła. Wysiłek osłabia Louisa; upada na brudny asfalt, płacząc z bólu.

Louis jest tak pochłonięty swoim nieszczęściem, że nie zauważa tego, że nie jest jedyną osobą w alejce.

Nie słyszy ogromnej pary stóp podchodzących z obawą. Nie widzi długiego cienia rzuconego na przeciwległą ścianę alejki. Louis nawet nie _wie_ , że ktoś tam jest dopóki nieznajomy w końcu się nie odzywa.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Louis wzdryga się gwałtownie, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte i przestraszone. Louis nie może dostrzec twarzy nieznajomej osoby, ponieważ słońce rzuca promienia na jej plecy, oświetlając przy tym jej zarys. Louis zastanawia się czy właśnie tak wygląda anioł.

\- Uh, cześć? – osoba kuca i Louis w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że to mężczyzna. Odwraca twarz, aby na niego spojrzeć, jego myśli są słabe.  

Chłopak ma wspaniałe zielone oczy, dzikie kręcone włosy i wyraźną linię szczęki. Jego brwi są zmarszczone w niepokoju, a jego różowe usta wykrzywione są w niepokoju.

Louis zdecydowanie uważa, że w tym momencie widzi coś anielskiego.

\- Hej – dzieciak mówi nerwowo, kładąc dużą dłoń na ramieniu Louisa. – W porządku. Posłuchaj, zamierzam ci pomóc najlepiej jak potrafię, okej? Po prostu musisz mi coś powiedzieć. Może zacznij od swojego imienia?

\- Jestem Louis – mówi drżącym głosem. Louis wyciera twarz i odwraca się od nieznajomego z zakłopotaniem. – Słuchaj, naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku…

\- Niezła próba – dzieciak mówi łagodnie, siadając obok Louisa. Uśmiecha się smutno. – Mam przerwę przez następne czterdzieści pięć minut i nic innego do roboty poza siedzeniem z tobą, uh… _Louis._

Sposób w jaki wypowiada jego imię jest miły. Jego głos jest głęboki i wolny i zanurzony w miodzie. Sprawia, że imię Louisa brzmi słodko i soczyście bez jakiegokolwiek _próbowania_ bycia uwodzicielskim czy coś. 

Louis jednak mu nie odpowiada. Nie chce, ponieważ nie chce pomocy ani towarzystwa ani niczego, nawet gdyby chłopak był niesamowicie piękny ze wspaniałym głosem.

\- Dobrze, jeśli nie chcesz mówić, ja będę – kontynuuje. – Nazywam się Harry Styles i mam dziewiętnaście lat. Ściana przy której obecnie siedzimy należy do piekarni, w której pracuje. To naprawdę ładne miejsce… Robimy naprawdę dobry chleb, ale nasze cytrynowe babeczki są najlepsze… Jem jedną każdego dnia. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem właśnie ją zjeść podczas mojej przerwy…

Harry grzebie w swojej kieszeni i wyciąga babeczkę zawiniętą w serwetkę. Louis patrzy na to podejrzliwie, sprzecznie z jego szalejącym głodem.

_(Głód wygrywa.)_

Louis bierze babeczkę i wgryza się w nią chciwie, nieświadomy tego jak głodny naprawdę był. Przyjemne ciepło pieczywa rozpuszcza się na jego języku i eksploduje ogromną ilością smaków. Jęczy nieświadomie, całkowicie zafascynowany tym, jak pyszna jest ta babeczka.

Harry śmieje się, a Louis czuje się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany.  

\- Niezła jest, co nie? – mówi z dumą, a jego zielone oczy błyszczą radośnie. – Sam ją zrobiłem.

\- Jest świetna – Louis kiwa głową z ustami wypełnionymi babeczką. – Dzięki.

\- Nie ma problemu – mówi Harry, patrząc na Louisa, który kończy swoją ucztę. Cała ta sytuacja sprawia, że Louis czuje się naprawdę niekomfortowo, ale nic nie mówi. – Hej, skoro dałem ci babeczkę to byłoby sprawiedliwie, gdybyś powiedział mi o sobie jedną rzecz, prawda?

Louis prycha ze zdziwienia, ponieważ to było _sprytne._ Harry dokładnie wiedział co robi, kiedy dawał Louisowi babeczkę, ale nie sądzi, aby gest tracił na swojej szczerości. Harry naprawdę chciał, aby coś zjadł i naprawdę chciał wiedzieć coś o Louisie.

_(To naprawdę nie ma sensu.)_

\- Dobrze, jeśli chcesz coś o mnie wiedzieć… Okropnie boli mnie głowa – mówi Louis, biorąc ostatni kęs swojej babeczki. – I właśnie wygrałem w kategorii na najgorsze pierwsze wrażenie w dziejach ludzkości.

Harry śmieje się i to jest _prawdziwy_ śmiech. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, słońce delikatnie muska jego szczękę swoimi opuszkami palców. Jego urocze chłopięce loczki rozczapierzone są na całym jego czole, a jego długie rzęsy rzucają cień na jego policzkach. Szerokie usta Harry’ego są pełne i szczęśliwe, kiedy wydostaje się przeze nie radosny oraz pełen życia śmiech.

_(Louis tak jakby myśli, że on jest wyjątkowy.)_

\- To nie jest złe wrażenie. – Harry wciąż chichocze, gdy ponownie odwraca się w stronę Louisa. – To trochę jak… Widzisz te wszystkie wspaniałe rzeczy łączące się w jedność i wrażenia nie mają znaczenia, ponieważ tak naprawdę chodzi o coś większego, wiesz?

\- Zdecydowanie nie – mówi Louis. Naciąga kaptur na twarz, aby Harry przestał gapić się na jego siniaki i ich rozmowa zamiera.

Harry daje Louisowi czas na rozkoszowanie się babeczką, co stara się robić, ale jest tak dobra, że Louis nic nie może na to poradzić. Jedynym dźwięk, który wypełnia ciszę jest jedzący Louis i sprawia to, że oboje czują się nieco niekomfortowo, ponieważ Harry nie chce się gapić, a Louis nie chce, aby Harry słyszał jak przeżuwa.

\- Ta uliczka jest obrzydliwa – mówi Harry, aby przerwać panującą między nimi ciszę. – Co o tym sądzisz, Louis?

\- Tadż Mahal to nie jest. – Louis wzrusza ramionami, wycierając swoją twarz. Składa opakowanie od babeczki w samolot i rzuca go przed siebie. Ląduje on dokładnie na szczycie śmietnika.

\- Może wejdziemy do piekarni? – zapytał Harry, patrząc na przeciwległą ścianę alei. – Dam ci jeszcze jedną babeczkę i jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe na twoją głowę.

\- Gdzie jest haczyk?

\- Haczyk? – Harry jest zbity z tropu, ale nie pozwala, aby to go zatrzymało. – Cóż, nie myślałem o haczyku, ale skoro już o tym wspomniałeś… Przypuszczam, że będziesz musiał wypić ze mną filiżankę herbaty.

\- Brzmi jak szantaż – prycha Louis. Wyciera swoją twarz i stara się nie myśleć o tym jak okropnie musi wyglądać z opuchniętą od płaczu twarzą oraz śladami po wczorajszej nocy. Na szczęście tego ranka założył beanie, w przeciwnym razie jego włosy również byłby katastrofą.  

 - Według mnie brzmi jak niezły interes – uśmiecha się Harry. – Darmowe babeczki i darmowa herbata! Nawet nie gryzę.

 - I to jest duży plus. – Louis kiwa głową. – W porządku, przekonałeś mnie. Ale nalegam na babeczki zrobione przez ciebie i mam słabość do chai tea.

\- Załatwione i załatwione. – Harry mówi dumnie, wstając, a następnie oferując Louisowi swoją dłoń. – Interesy z tobą to czysta przyjemność.  

Uwaga jest nieszkodliwa i została wypowiedziana w formie żartu, ale nadal pozbawia ona twarz Louisa wszelkich kolorów. Stara się odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale jest on słaby i wymuszany i jest to coś, co Harry zauważa od razu, ponieważ na jego twarzy pojawia się rumieniec i nieco traci swój spokój.  

 - Er, tutaj. Możemy wejść tyłem – jąka się Harry, a jego uszy mają odcień jasnej czerwieni. – Barbara jest właścicielką piekarni i nie będzie miała nic przeciwko jeśli dam ci kilka darmowych próbek. Jest jedną z tych naprawdę wspaniałych osób… I tak…

Harry przerywa, nadal wyraźnie speszony.

Jednak Louis nie ma nic przeciwko, ponieważ rozumie co Harry ma na myśli. Na świecie _są_ wspaniali ludzie tacy jak Barbara oraz tacy wspaniali ludzie jak Harry. Tak jakby na Louisie robi wrażenie to, że ktoś mógłby _zbliżyć się_ do niego, a co dopiero wciągnąć go w znajomość, która nie będzie sprawiała wrażenia wymuszonej lub nachalnej. Louis nie zna prawidłowego określenia dla tego rodzaju bezinteresowności, ale nie sądzi, że wspaniałość tutaj pasowała.

_(Może Harry jest superbohaterem.)_

\--

Piekarnia wypełniona jest słodkimi aromatami oraz zapachami różnego rodzaju herbat. Louis zaciąga się ciepłym powietrzem i dusi się, ponieważ przywraca mu to jasność umysłu i przypomina mu o lepszych czasach.

\- Naprawdę tutaj ładnie – Louis mówi cicho, rozglądając się dookoła. – Coś w rodzaju małego i bezpiecznego schronienia pełnego przepysznego jedzenia.

\- Co nie? – Harry odpowiada szczęśliwie, a jego oczy przebiegają przez rzędy puszystych ciast i pieczywa. – Mój tata powiedział mi, że nie muszę pracować, jeśli nie chcę, ale nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie bezczynnego siedzenia skoro istnieje takie miejsce.

 _Nie musi pracować, jeśli nie chce._ Louis myśli cierpko. _Widocznie pochodzimy z dwóch różnych światów._

Louis zastanawia się, jakie to uczucie mieć wystarczające zabezpieczenie finansowe, aby nie musieć martwić się o pieniądze.

\- Źle to zabrzmiało – Harry przeklina pod nosem. – Chodzi mi o to, że… Mój tata nie chce, abym skupiał się na złych rzeczach, kiedy ciężko pracuję nad dostaniem się do tego naprawdę prestiżowego uniwersytetu…

\- Harry, w porządku – Louis mówi nieśmiało, przebiegając dłonią w dół twarzy. – Cieszę się, że tutaj pracujesz, ponieważ zaszczyciłeś świat swoimi wspaniałymi babeczkami.

Ramiona Harry’ego rozluźniają się i chłopak śmieje się z wyraźną ulgą. Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że jemu naprawdę zależy na dobrej opinii innych ludzi; jest zbyt chętny do pomocy. Zły nawyk, ale Louis nie ma serca, aby mu o tym powiedzieć.

W świecie Louisa pełnym łajdaków skrytymi za cieniami oraz złymi kolesiami schowanymi za każdym zakrętem, nigdy nie spotkał osoby z tak złotą i tętniącą życiem aurą. To tak jakby niewinność, dobroć oraz naturalnie szczęście były ze sobą zmieszane i Louis zaczyna się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek sam tego doświadczył.

\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie komplementować, jestem pewien, że zrobię się zarozumiały – Harry mówi nieśmiało. – Usiądź tutaj, a ja przyniosę ci herbatę i babeczki.

Louis robi to, co mu kazano i siada na ślicznym małym krzesełku znajdującym się obok ślicznego małego stolika. Sprawdza serwetki, na których napisane są radosne i inspirujące wiadomości. Serwetka Louisa mówi: _Nigdy nie bój się złych rzeczy. Pozytywność przezwycięży największe zło._

Louis nie sądzi, aby pozytywność mogła spłacić dwieście funtów, które jest winien, ale jest to urocza myśl, która pasuje do wszystkich uroczychrzeczy w piekarni.

To trochę dziwne, ponieważ Louis nawet nie _lubi_ uroczych rzeczy. Całe to miejsce przepełnione jest _szczęściem_ i _tęczą_ i _dobrocią_ i Louis czuje się nie na miejscu ze swoim _przygnębieniem_ i _wstydem._

Louis tak jakby chce uciec z tego miejsca.

Tylko że Harry wraca już z dwoma babeczkami i dwoma parującymi kubkami herbaty oraz szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis osuwa się nieco na swoim siedzeniu i delikatnie odwzajemnia uśmiech.

\- Barbara powiedziała, że mamy dzisiaj nieograniczony dzień babeczek – Harry mówi radośnie. – To znaczy tyle-ile-jesteś-w-stanie-zjeść.

Podaje Louisowi kolejną babeczkę oraz jeden z parujących kubków. Louis od razu rzuca się na herbatę, ponieważ ma na jej punkcie małego bzika i prawie nigdy nie ma pieniędzy na taki fantazyjny rodzaj. Bierze duży łyk pomimo tego, że herbata jest gorąca i Louis praktycznie rozpływa się w fotelu.

Jest _dokładnie_ taka, jaką Louis lubi – dodatkowy miód z odrobiną cukru.

Zastanawia się, jak Harry tak idealnie trafił w jego gusta bez żadnego pytania.

\- A teraz tak na poważnie – mówi Harry, przesuwając się na siedzenie naprzeciwko Louisa. – Pozostanę całkowicie anonimowy, jeśli potrzebujesz, abym zgłosił coś na policję albo potrzebujesz zadzwonić do rodziny albo potrzebujesz gdzieś się zatrzymać…

\- To była zwykła bójka w barze – Louis mówi automatycznie. Ostatnio kłamstwa przychodzą mu tak _łatwo._ – Nieźle oberwałem… A scena, której byłeś świadkiem w uliczce… Er, byłem bardzo przygnębiony, ponieważ straciłem pracę.

\- Przykro mi – Harry mówi szczerze, a jego wielkie oczy są pełne żalu. Wygląda jakby Louis właśnie powiedział mu o śmierci jego ciotki. – Mogę sprawdzić czy Barbara nie potrzebuje kogoś do pomocy. Jeśli potrzebujesz pieniędzy, aby opłacić swój czynsz albo coś w tym stylu to bardzo chętnie ci pomogę…   

\- Nie, nie – Louis kręci głową. – Nie mogę przyjmować darmowych babeczek oraz herbaty _i_ prosić o kolejne przysługi. Zrobiłeś dla mnie więcej niż inni ludzie w ostatnim czasie.

Louis naprawdę nie chce, aby jego wypowiedź była tak emocjonalna, ponieważ to sprawia, że jego sytuacja jest jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowa i Louis czuje się jakby za chwilę miał umrzeć ze wstydu zanim Nick kiedykolwiek dostanie go w swoje ręce.

\- Aw, Louis – Harry mówi niewyraźnie, jego oczy lśnią w dziwny sposób. – Musisz zmienić towarzystwo skoro moje babeczki i herbata są najmilszą rzeczą, którą ktoś kiedykolwiek dla ciebie zrobił.

\- Taka prawda – Louis mamrocze pod nosem. Bierze kolejny łyk gorącego napoju i pozwala temu poparzyć swoje gardło, aby nie musiał się więcej odzywać.

Między nimi zapada niezręczna cisza i żaden z nich nie wie jak ją przełamać. Harry patrzy na Louisa ze _smutkiem_ w oczach i Louis bierze kolejną babeczkę. Harry chce pomóc Louisowi, a Louis po prostu chce złożyć wizytę swojemu staremu przyjacielowi i największemu wrogowi.

To trochę smutne, że ten uroczy chłopak jest taki _chętny_ do pomocy Louisowi, kiedy jedyną osobą, która może pomóc Louisowi jest on sam. I szczerze mówiąc, Louis nie chce sobie pomóc, ponieważ to _uzależnienie_ i ono usuwa z człowieka całą pewność siebie oraz wpędza ludzi w ekstremalne sytuacje.

Ale Harry nie widzi Louisa jako narkomana zawiniętego w kokon swoich problemów. Nie widział Louisa, kiedy rzucanie nałogu było zbyt ciężką rzeczą; nie widział Louisa, który szalał z tęsknoty i nie widział Louisa, który upadł na kolana, aby zyskać _gram_ gówna, który wpędził go w to wszystko.  

I może właśnie dlatego Louis lubi Harry’ego. Ponieważ Harry może zobaczyć Louisa jako _Louisa._ Może zobaczyć Louisa, którego Louis chciałby widzieć, kiedy przegląda się w lustrze.

Louis bierze kolejny łyk herbaty, aby wypalić te myśli.

\- Nie musimy rozmawiać o takich rzeczach – Harry mówi łagodnie. - Zwykła towarzyska rozmowa też jest fajna.

\- Taak – Louis powtarza. – Zwykła rozmowa towarzyska mi odpowiada.

\- Cóż, na początek powinieneś wiedzieć, że jestem najlepszym graczem w _Scrabble_ w Anglii – Harry mówi nieśmiało, spoglądając na Louisa spod swoich grubych brwi. – Moja mama mówi, że to prawie jak talent.

\- _Scrabble_ , huh? – Louis wzdycha. – To i tak masz o jeden talent więcej niż ja.

\- No _dalej_ – Harry fuka, szturchając ramię Louisa. – _Masz_ talenty, ale jesteś zbyt leniwy, aby je znaleźć i o nich pomyśleć. Naprawdę, nie powinieneś być rozmówcą.

\- Jeśli to jest to, upewnię się, że pozostanę z dala od tego – odpowiada Louis, bawiąc się swoim rękawem. Nie spotyka zaciekawionego spojrzenia Harry’ego. – Ale tak, jestem całkowitym beztalenciem. Cóż, chyba że do talentów zalicza się wpadanie w kłopoty.

\- Kłopoty są ekscytujące – Harry kiwa głową, jakby chciał zachęcić Louisa do powiedzenia więcej o swoich _godnych podziwu_ talentach. – Kłopoty są… uh…

\- Nie okłamujmy siebie w tym momencie – Louis mówi ironicznie, przerywając Harry’emu. – W porządku. Jeśli cię to uszczęśliwi… Grałem kiedyś w piłkę nożną. Nie byłem taki zły.

\- Wiedziałem! – Harry mówi triumfalnie, a jego oczy błyszczą. Louis uważa, że to dobrze, że Harry nie gra w pokera, ponieważ jest beznadziejny w ukrywaniu swoich emocji. – Ludzie tacy jak ty zawsze mają jakieś talenty.

\- Ludzie tacy jak ja?

\- Tak, no wiesz – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Ten wyjątkowy rodzaj ludzi.

\- Daj spokój, Harry – Louis przewraca oczami i kręci głową. – W ogóle mnie nie znasz.

\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia – Harry mówi uporczywie. – Znam się na ludziach.

Louis naprawdę chce nakrzyczeć na Harry’ego, aby powiedzieć mu jak _ślepy_ jest naprawdę, ale to przekonanie w oczach drugiego chłopaka zatrzymuje go przed wypowiedzeniem chociaż jednego słowa. Harry jest święcie przekonany o moralnym charakterze Louisa i w ten sposób wydaje się, jakby go okłamywał, ponieważ jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem tego, co myśli o nim Harry.

To jest trochę smutne, naprawdę. Jak życie Louisa po prostu stało się jednym długim łańcuchem kłamstw.

\- Skoro nalegasz – Louis wzdycha, co sprawia, że Harry uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej i Louis myśli, że to kłamstwo było tego warte skoro sprawiło, że Harry jest szczęśliwy.

Rozmawiają przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut. Cóż, głównie to Harry się odzywa, a Louisa słucha (nie żeby Louis miał coś przeciwko temu) zanim Harry musi wrócić do pracy. Wygląda na skruszonego i pyta Louisa kolejne tysiąc razy czy niczego nie potrzebuje, ale Louis zbywa go półuśmiechem.  

\- Wrócisz? – Harry pyta szczerze, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte i błagalne. – Może kiedy twoja sytuacja trochę się ustabilizuje?

\- Tak, może – Louis mówi z lekkim uśmiechem. – Jeszcze raz dziękuje.

\- Nie ma za co, Louis. – Harry uśmiecha się ponownie (robi to nadmiernie, ale Louis nie ma nic przeciwko temu). – Hej! Weź babeczkę na drogę!

Podbiega i wpycha babeczkę zawiniętą w papierową serwetkę w dłoń Louisa. Następnie mruga do niego i wraca z powrotem do piekarni, skąd kobieta uporczywie woła jego imię. 

Dzikie kręcone włosy oraz długie szczupłe nogi to ostatni obraz Harry’ego, który widzi Louis.

I to prawdopodobnie jest ostatni raz, kiedy Louis widzi Harry’ego. To nie dlatego, że nie _lubi_ Harry’ego albo nie może go odwiedzić. Nie, to są nieistotne problemy. Ludzie podobni do Louisa nie mogą przyjaźnić się z ludźmi podobnymi do Harry’ego. Tak jak mrok oraz jasność nie mogą współistnieć, ktoś tak wadliwy jak Louis nie może kręcić się wokół kogoś tak niewinnego jak Harry bez obarczania go swoimi problemami. I ostatnią rzeczą, której Louis kiedykolwiek by chciał to skrzywdzenia Harry’ego.

To jest _to._

Louisowi jest odrobinę przykro, że musi odejść, ale to nie jest coś, co może naprawić.

Więc wychodzi na zewnątrz i rozpoczyna długi spacer do swojego samochodu. Louis ponownie czuje się ciężki i zachmurzony – uczucie, które zostało rozproszone w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu minut – i on naprawdę chce polepszyć swoje relacje z Zaynem i uciec od wszelkich pokus, które stałby się jego rzeczywistością.  

Podczas spaceru Louis wciska dłonie głęboko w kieszenie i może wyczuć małą plastikową torebkę w jednej z nich. Dotyka jej przez chwilę ze zdezorientowaniem, ale chwilę później przypomina sobie, że to działka, którą wcześniej dał mu Stan. Uświadomienie to sprawia, że Louis potyka się – całkowicie o niej zapomniał.

 _Zayn nie będzie spodziewał się go aż do późnego wieczora_ Louis myśli szybko, sprawdzając godzinę. _Daje mi to trzy dodatkowe godziny zanim zacznie się martwić._

Louis ostatnio jest strasznie zestresowany i przeszedł przez prawie cały tydzień bez wciągania. Nie ma żadnych planów na resztę dnia, darmową działkę w swojej kieszeni oraz samochód zaparkowany na całkowitym odludziu – jest to zbyt idealna okazja, aby z niej nie skorzystać.

 _‘Spotykam się dzisiaj ze Stanem. Do zobaczenia później, Zayn. Może napijemy się dzisiaj wieczorem?’_ Louis wysyła wiadomość, gdy podchodzi do swojego samochodu. Jego serce bije jak szalone, a palce trzęsą się. Dreszczyk emocji pulsuje w jego żyłach, ponieważ jego ciało wie, że wkrótce dostanie to, czego pragnął przez cały tydzień.

Otwiera drzwi, rzuca się na przednie siedzenie i zaczyna pracę.

Kładzie przeczytaną przez niego gazetę na deskę rozdzielczą tak płasko jak się tylko da. Następnie wyciąga mały woreczek z kieszeni i rozsypuje proszek na całej błyszczącej okładce. Louis wyjmuje portfel, bierze swoją kartę kredytową i doświadczonymi ruchami dzieli narkotyk na dwie równe linie.

Patrzy na kokainę i bierze ciężki oddech.

 _Harry uważa, że jestem niezwykłą osobą._ Louis myśli cierpko. _Jak niezwykle czujesz się w tym momencie?_

Pytanie płonie w gardle Louisa i sprawia, że czuje coś podobnego do współczucia, a Louis nie lubi współczucia. Gdyby przestał żałować każdego błędu, który popełnił, Louis byłby w stanie ciągłego smutku przez gówno, które już się wydarzyło.

Zatyka jedną dziurkę od nosa swoim palcem, zamyka oczy i zaciąga się.

_Jak nadzwyczajnie się teraz czujesz?_

_\--_

Kiedy Louis wraca do domu, na zewnątrz panuje już zmrok.

Jest tak zmęczony, że mógłby paść z nóg w każdej chwili. Boli go całe ciało, boli go jego umysł i jego emocje są całkowicie wypalone. Louis ledwo dochodzi do schodów prowadzących do jego mieszkania, pomiędzy ostrymi i pełnych bólu oddechami oraz jego zmęczeniem.

Louis wchodzi do mieszkania i widzi Zayna gotującego w kuchni. Chłopak ma włączoną muzykę, do której tańczy oraz śpiewa ubrany w fartuch z napisem ‘ _pocałuj mnie, jestem kucharzem’._ Louis mógłby powiedzieć coś dowcipnego o tej całej sytuacji – to aż _prosi_ się o wyśmianie – ale jest zbyt zmęczony, aby poskładać jedną spójną myśl.

Zamiast tego, Louis opada na kanapę z ziewnięciem oraz szybkim: - Cześć, stary.

Zayn odwraca się, nieco zaskoczony, a następnie wyłącza muzykę.

\- Więc Louis w końcu znalazł drogę do domu – mówi nieco chłodnym tonem. – Wymykanie się stało się teraz regularną rzeczą?

\- Nie _mamo_ – mówi Louis, przewracając oczami. – Napisałem ci, że wrócę późno.

\- Spóźniłeś się trzy godziny, Louis – Zayn mówi ostro. – Posłuchaj, jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od długiego czasu, więc znam cię już całkiem dobrze. A ty zachowujesz się naprawdę dziwnie, Louis.   _Branie udziału w barowych bójkach?_ Od kiedy ty chodzisz do _barów?_ Nie przyszedłeś, aby ze mną pogadać po tym jak wziąłeś wczoraj prysznic, a ty nigdy tego nie robisz, chyba że jesteś na mnie wściekły. I potem wymykasz się wczesnym rankiem i nie wracać aż do cholernej _północy._  

 _-_ Po pierwsze, jest piąta – Louis warczy w odpowiedzi. – A po drugie, szczerze mówiąc to nie twoja sprawa jak spędzam każdy dzień. Gdybyś musiał o czymś wiedzieć, powiedziałbym ci, Zayn.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że nie zrobiłbyś tego – odpowiada Zayn, jego oczy trochę łagodnieją. – Po prostu… _Louis_ , jeśli coś jest nie tak, możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. Jestem tutaj od _pierwszego dnia._

Patrzy na Louisa z błagalną szczerością i lojalnością wypisaną na jego twarzy.

I Louis, _Louis jest bliski poddania się i powiedzenia Zaynowi o wszystkim._ Przez krótką chwilę myśli o tym, jak miłym uczuciem byłoby posiadanie osoby po swojej stronie, zwłaszcza kogoś, kto by nie oceniał i rozpowiadał jego tajemnic. Oczywiście Zayn nie byłby _szczęśliwy_ , ale pomógłby Louisowi to wszystko naprawić.

Ale ostatnią rzeczą jest to, co trzyma go przed wykrzyczeniem wszystkiego – _Zayn pomógłby Louisowi wszystko naprawić._ Bez wątpienia Zayn zapisałby go na jakiś gówniany odwyk albo do grupy wsparcia i Louis nie zniósłby tego. Plus, miałby go cały czas na oku, aby upewnić się, że Louis już nie bierze lub nie wymyka się, aby spotkać się z jednym ze swoich przyjaciół.

Zayn pokonałby złoczyńcę Louisa, ale on zabrałby Louisa ze sobą.

Więc Louis naprawdę nie może powiedzieć Zaynowi, ponieważ jest _narkomanem._ Nie potrafi przeżyć bez rzeczy, która go zabija, co jest strasznym paradoksem. Bez uczucia czegoś pulsującego w jego żyłach, Louis nie ma pojęcia jak siebie określić.

Więc Louis ponownie buduje mur wokół siebie i robi to, co umie najlepiej.

_Kłamie._

_-_ W porządku, Zayn. – Louis wzdycha ciężko, unikając wzroku Zayna jak zażenowany dzieciak, który został przyłapany na robieniu czegoś złego. – Mam przyjaciela, który ma kilka problemów i pomagam mu się z nimi uporać. Pokłóciliśmy się wczoraj wieczorem i dlatego moja twarz wygląda tak a nie inaczej, ale to naprawdę nic poważnego. Przeprosił i zabrał mnie na obiad, a potem wróciliśmy do jego domu, aby pograć na konsolii myślę, że straciłem poczucie czasu.

Twarz Zayna całkowicie się relaksuje i przebiega przez nią delikatny uśmiech.  

\- _Cholera,_ mogłeś mi powiedzieć – śmieje się, kręcąc głową. – Martwiłem się!

\- Masz tendencję do robienia tego. – Louis przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się bez przekonania. _Zayn akceptuje jego kłamstwa tak łatwo, że ma wrażenie, że to gra._ – Matkujesz mi bardziej niż moja _mama._

\- Ktoś musi o ciebie dbać, dzieciaku – mówi Zayn, odwracając się w stronę kuchenki. – W każdym bądź razie, zrobiłem twoje ulubione danie i jeszcze go nie przypaliłem. Przez chwilę martwiłem się, że nie przyjdziesz na czas, aby się nim rozkoszować.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę dania, które robisz, jestem mile zaskoczony – Louis odpowiada, oglądając z kanapy pracę Zayna nad danie. - Ale obawiam się, że jeśli nie pospieszysz się ze swoim arcydziełem, zasnę zanim zdążysz je podać.   

\- Nie zrobisz tego! – Zayn mówi z oburzeniem. – Zbyt ciężko nad tym pracowałem, abyś teraz to ominął. Dodatkowo, wyglądasz na cholernie zmęczonego. Kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś jakiś porządny posiłek?

Pytanie zaskakuje Louisa. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak poważnie głodny był dopóki Zayn o tym nie wspomina. Louis nie jadł pełnego posiłku od półtora dnia, częściowo z powodu stresu, częściowo z bycia nadmiernie zajętym i częściowo z powodu braku apetytu przez _złoczyńcę._

\- Zbyt długo, tak sądzę – Louis przyznaje z westchnięciem. – Wszystko pachnie niesamowicie. Mój żołądek praktycznie się kurczy.

Zayn wydaje z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty, Louis ponownie nazywa go mamą i przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że wszystko jest _normalne._

Danie przygotowane przez Zayna jest zjadliwe, więc Louis zapycha swoje usta lepkim ryżem. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien być taki podekscytowany jedzeniem, ponieważ Zayn błyszczy z przekonana, że ugotował pięciogwiazdkowy posiłek, ale Louis jest zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, aby to skomentować.

\- Po tym jak zjesz swoją wagę, chcę obejrzeć z tobą najnowszy odcinek _Impractical Jokers._ – mówi Zayn, patrząc z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy na objadającego się Louisa. – Czekałem na to od ostatniej nocy i nie będę czekał już ani minuty dłużej.

Louis przewraca oczami, ale zgadza się zostać z Zaynem. _Oczywiście po tym, jak zje kolejną miskę ryżu._

Oglądają więc _Impractical Jokers_ do późnych godzin nocnych i staje się nieco dziko, kiedy Zayn przynosi piwa, przez które stają się trochę głupkowaci. Przez połączenie całkowitego wyczerpania oraz alkoholu, Louis wpada w stan kompletnego szaleństwa i śmieje się przez dobrą godzinę, a Zayn – będący trochę bardziej pijanym od Louisa – uważa, że cała ta sytuacja jest nieznośnie zabawna i prawie pada od histerycznego śmiechu.   

Teraz Zayn chrapie na kanapie i Louisowi też dużo do tego nie brakuje.

Jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymuje go od zaśnięcia obok Zayna jest mała torebka w jego kieszeni. Louis musi ukryć ją do rana. Ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebuje jest Zayn budzący się rano i widzący _złoczyńcę_ wystającego z jego kieszeni.

Louisowi udaje się dotrzeć do swojego pokoju i ściąga z siebie swoją bluzę. Mała torebka spada na łóżko wraz z czymś ciężkim oraz aromatycznym.

Louis ignoruje drugą rzecz i wkłada torebkę pod luźną deskę w podłodze za jego komodą. Rozbiera się do samych bokserek, odsuwa swoją kołdrę i ma zamiar położyć się do łóżka…

Tylko że coś upada z małym hukiem na podłogę i pomimo zamroczonego od alkoholu oraz wyczerpanego umysłu, Louis jest na tyle ciekawy, aby się po to schylić.

Rzecz szybko kruszy się w jego dłoni i Louis szybko rozpoznaje, że to babeczka, którą Harry dał mu kilka godzin wcześniej. Uśmiecha się do siebie podświadomie, patrząc na serwetkę owiniętą wokół lepkiego pieczywa. Tylko że coś jej na niej napisane, coś czego Louis wcześniej nie zauważył…

Odrywa serwetkę i skierowuje ją w stronę cienkiej wiązki księżycowego światła, które wpada do jego pokoju. Louis jest w stanie zauważyć niestaranną notatkę oraz kilka liczb pod nią:

_Oto babeczka na jutro. Uwierz mi, są też świetne na zimno! Jeśli potrzebujesz więcej (lub po prostu chcesz pogadać) zadzwoń do mnie. Love*, Harry :)_

Louis patrzy na wiadomość, na ten fragment z _love, Harry_ , na numer jego telefonu pod spodem. Patrzy na to i czuje jak ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po jego klatce piersiowej, zmuszając wszystkie negatywne uczucia z całego dnia, aby zniknęły na dnie jego świadomości.

_love, harry._

Louis zasypia z serwetką przyciśniętą do jego klatki piersiowej.

\--

Louis uważa, że reszta tygodnia mija zaskakująco miło.

Jeśli nie jesteś _nim._

Louis ma kilka kolejnych załamań, nie śpi i staje się w ogromnej mierze paranoiczny. Na każdej ulicy widzi Nicka i to poważnie nadszarpuje jego nerwy. Louis trzęsie się i płacze i nie może oddychać i przez ten cały czas czuje się idiotą za bycie takim _tchórzem._ Powinien sobie lepiej z tym poradzić, ale po tym wszystkim to jest właśnie to, na co zasługuje Louis.

Faktem nie do zniesienia jest brak Zayna, aby mógł go pocieszyć. Wyjechał w poniedziałek do swojej rodziny w Bradford i nie będzie go przez cały tydzień. Wystarczająco długo, aby Louis zginął na tyłach alejki. Jego ostatnie wsparcie, jego ostatnie pocieszenie, jego ostatni _przyjaciel_ wyjechał i Louis nie wie, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

_Naprawdę zaczyna rozumieć wyrażenie ‘samotność’._

Popołudnie przed spotkaniem spędza w stanie całkowitej paniki.

Louis obgryza paznokcie, ciągnie za swoje włosy, je z przymusu i przygryza swoje wargi aż do krwi. Wybiera numer Harry’ego, przez długi czas patrzy na zielony przycisk rozpoczynający połączenie, a potem chowa telefon do kieszeni. Louis robi tak przez cały czas, za każdym razem naprawdę chcąc zadzwonić do Harry’ego.

Nie przestaje tego robić. Nie ma na to odwagi.

Louis nie ma już więcej czasu i nie ma innych możliwości. Jedyną rzeczą, która mu teraz pozostała to zaakceptowanie swojego losu.

Tego wieczora ubiera się bardzo powoli oraz ostrożnie, aby nie dotknąć swoich  nadal obolałych żeber, co jest całkowicie bez sensu, biorąc pod uwagę to, że za kilka godzin będą w o wiele gorszym stanie. Louis wybiera swój ulubiony sweter i ulubione jeansy, co również jest bardzo zabawne biorąc pod uwagę to, że ubiera się ładnie na spotkanie, gdzie całkowicie go zmasakrują. To kolejna zabawna sytuacja z wyjątkiem  tego, że jest śmieszna dla każdego tylko nie dla Louisa.  

Dzisiaj umrze.

_Dwadzieścia minut do spotkania._

Spaceruje po mieszkaniu, żegnając się z różnymi rzeczami. Mentalnie żegna się z dziewczynkami, swoją mamą, tatą oraz nawet _Zaynem._ Louis czuje spokój, gdy to robi, jakby wypuścił ptaki z klatki i patrzył jak latają na wolności.

Louis płacze tylko dwa razy.

_Pięć minut._

Chwyta swoją czapkę oraz klucze, szukając ostatniej rzeczy, o której mógł zapomnieć. Oczy Louisa dostrzegają karteczkę od Harry’ego, nadal leżącą na stole. Składa ją ostrożnie i wsuwa do kieszeni swojej kurtki z małym, smutnym uśmiechem. 

_Louis uświadamia sobie, że nikt wcześniej nie napisał mu wiadomości podpisanej miłością*, dlatego, że naprawdę się o niego martwił._

To głupie i może Louis ma nie po kolei w głowie, ale daje mu to trochę komfortu. Nikogo tutaj teraz nie ma, aby mu to ułatwić. Zayn wyjechał, jego rodzina go nienawidzi, a jego inny najlepszy przyjaciel jest nieosiągalny, ponieważ układa swoje życie gdzieś indziej. Louis uważa, że niekoniecznie chciałby, aby inni wiedzieli teraz o jego sytuacji, ponieważ powiedzieliby mu, że wszystko będzie w porządku albo inne podobne gówna, która są dalekie od prawdy. Nic nie jest w porządku, ale Louis ma wiadomość od Harry’ego, która podpisana jest miłością oraz małą uśmiechniętą buźką i to będzie musiało pomóc.

I tak Louis opuszcza swoje mieszkanie. Niezdarny podpis Harry’ego spoczywa blisko jego serca, jego emocje się wypaliły, a jego umysł jest pusty i gotowy godzinę wcześniej.

_Grę czas zacząć._

\--

Alejka nie jest pusta, kiedy Louis w końcu przyjeżdża na miejsce.  

Widzi biały samochód zaparkowany na swoim zwyczajnym miejscu. Widzi dwóch mężczyzn, którzy ostatnim razem zostawili ślady na jego ciele. I oczywiście widzi też projektanta swojej katastrofy, opierającego się o maskę samochodu z okularami zasłaniającymi jego oczy.

Nick wygląda na całkowicie niezainteresowanego przyjazdem Louisa, na _prawie znudzonego._

_Louis wysiada z samochodu zanim strach zdąży go unieruchomić._

\- No, no, no – mówi Nick przeciągając samogłoski. Zakłada swoje okulary na włosy, aby mógł spojrzeć na Louisa. – Powiedz mi Tomlinson, będzie to miłe czy nieprzyjemne spotkanie?

\- Dla mnie czy dla ciebie? – Louis pyta gniewnie, czując ostatnią iskrę wytrzymałości w swoim krwiobiegu. – Nie wiem Grimshaw, _ty mi powiedz._

\- Ktoś dzisiaj jest strasznie pewny siebie jak na człowieka, który wisi mi dwieście funtów – mówi Nick jadowicie. – Zwłaszcza jak na kogoś, kto _ponownie_ nie wywiązał się ze swojej części umowy. Tsk, tsk Tomlinson…

Zaczyna krążyć wokół Louisa jak rekin badający swoją zdobycz, szukając oznak jej słabości. Louis nie chce dać mu tej małej przyjemności; patrzy przed siebie i w ogóle się nie porusza.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że będziesz żałować nie przyniesienia mi tego, czego jesteś mi winien – Nick szepcze wprost do jego ucha, jego gorący oddech sprawia, że przez kręgosłup Louisa przechodzą dreszcze – Wielka szkoda, naprawdę… Jesteś całkiem przystojnym kolesiem bez tych wszystkich siniaków na twojej ślicznej twarzy.  

Nick podnosi dłoń i delikatnie dotyka pozostałości po obrażeniach Louisa. Patrzy uważnie na twarz Louisa, jego chciwe oczy przyglądają się każdemu pozostałemu szczegółowi.

\- Masz coś do powiedzenia? – Nick mówi wystarczająco głośno, aby każdy go usłyszał. – Jakiekolwiek płaczliwe wymówki dlaczego nie dotrzymałeś warunków naszej umowy?

\- Absolutnie nic – mówi Louis i brzmi o wiele odważniej niż się czuje.

\- Wygląda na to, że pan Tomloinson nie będzie już z nami współpracował -  mówi Nick, odwracając się na pięcie i zakładając ręce za swoimi plecami. – Powiedzmy, że to nasze pożegnanie.

Nick cofa się w cień z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

Dwaj mężczyźni posłusznie robią kilka kroków w przód, tylko że Louis jest przygotowany na pierwszy atak. Unika zamachu pierwszego mężczyzny i uderza go łokciem w klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna stęka, zginając się w pół i chwytając się za swoje boki.

Tylko, że Louis nie ma tyle szczęścia z tym drugim.  

Łapie rękę Louisa, wykręcając ją i Louis jest przekonany o tym, że jego kości pękną na pół. Wypuszcza z siebie rozdzierający uszy krzyk, gdy ból przebiega przez całe jego ciało.

Jego usta zostały zatkane dłonią i oberwał kolanem w plecy. Louis pochyla się do przodu i upada boleśnie na swoje dłonie, jego wilgotne włosy przykleiły się do jego czoła.

To na pewno mała komplikacja, ale Louis zawsze był lekki i zwinny. Napędzany adrenaliną płynącą w jego żyłach w ogromnych ilościach, przemyka pomiędzy nogami drugiego mężczyzny i ucieka z dala od tego pierwszego. Louis rozgląda się dziko dookoła, szukając wyjścia, ale samochód Nicka jest strategicznie zaparkowany na jednym z końców uliczki, a druga nie oferuje niczego poza murem.

Louis utknął bez kogoś na tyle blisko, aby mu pomógł.

Wycofuje się powoli, starając się przewidzieć następny ruch obu mężczyzn. Ich twarze pozostają imponująco puste i obojętne, sprawiając, że Louis nie jest w stanie odgadnąć, co dzieje się w ich umysłach. Jest to walka pomiędzy dwoma dobrze zbudowanymi i wyszkolonymi na takie sytuacje mężczyznami, a szczupłym dzieciakiem z nadszarpniętymi nerwami, więc to cud, że jeszcze żyje.

Louis nie miał żadnych szans na wygraną.  

Ale się nie poddaje. Trzyma mężczyzn na dystans tak długo aż nie traci równowagi i nie upada na beton. Ale nawet leżąc na ziemi, Louis gryzie, kopie, wije się i gorączkowo wykrzykuje przekleństwa, ale to jedyne co może robić.

Mężczyźni trochę się z nim bawią. Ze spokojem wymierzają ciosy w niedawno zagojone miejsca na zniszczonym ciele Louisa. Ból przechodzi przez niego jak odłamki pocisku. Nie może myśleć, kiedy cała ta agonia pożera wszystkie jego zmysły oraz świadomość, ponieważ jedyne na czym może się skupić to ucieczka od tych tortur.

 _To jest to_ , Louis myśli tępo. Spogląda na niebo, czując na przemian rozpacz oraz ulgę – nie może się zdecydować – i zauważa, że ma odcień krwistej czerwieni. Purpurowe, żółte oraz pomarańczowe smugi umierającego dnia. I Louis jest gotowy umrzeć wraz z gasnącym światłem.

_Louis nigdy nie miał wystarczająco czasu, aby docenić prawdziwe piękno zachodu słońca._

\- Szybciej – Nick woła gdzieś z tyłu, ale jego głos jest tak odległy, jakby stał na drugim końcu boiska. – I żadnego bałaganu.

Jeden z mężczyzn mocno uderza Louisa łokciem w tył jego głowy i upada twarzą na ziemię. Ustami dotyka kamieni, odłamków szkoła oraz brudu, a w głowie dzwoni od uderzenia.

Louis nic nie widzi – wszystko jest białe, delikatne, ładne i ciepłe. Przypomina mu to piekarnię, dzień spędzony z Harrym, cytrynową babeczkę oraz gorącą herbatę, śmiechy oraz uśmiechy i brak uczucia _samotności._

Louis chciałby, aby Harry był przy nim i sprawił, że to wszystko byłoby trochę łatwiejsze. Nikt nie zasługuje na to, aby umrzeć w taki sposób.

 _Harry nadal myśli, że jesteś wyjątkowy._ Louis myśli w oszołomieniu. _To tyle na tę chwilę._

Telefon jest przy jego boku. Czuje, że wywiera nacisk na jego udo. Szybko wyobraża sobie numer Harry’go na ekranie i żałuje, że nie ma odwagi, aby do niego zadzwonić podczas gdy jeszcze ma czas, podczas gdy ma krztę życia w swoim umierającym ciele.

_(Koniec.)_

_\--_

Kiedy Louis był mały, jego mama budowała forty zrobione z prześcieradeł oraz poduszek, aby mógł się w nich bawić. Zawsze namawiał ją, aby również weszła do środka, ponieważ była wtedy jego jedynym przyjacielem i właśnie to _robią_ przyjaciele. Jego mama mogła się śmiać i powiedzieć mu, że jest trochę na to za stara, ale nigdy nie powiedziała ‘nie’.

Potem wczołgiwali się do fortu i Louis znajdował się pod wpływem magii. W rzeczywistości znajdował się tylko w salonie pod stertą prześcieradeł i poduszek, ale w jego wyobraźni był tym kim chciał być. Zawsze prosił mamę, aby przyniosła ze sobą latarkę i siadali na podłodze, uciekając do innego świata z dala od ich małego salonu w obskurnym domku.

Różnica między rzeczywistością a snem zazwyczaj jest bardzo mała i Louis doświadczył jej tylko dwa razy: kiedy bawił się z mamą w fortecę i teraz.

Louis leżał w szpitalnym łóżku z dala od jego domu z dzieciństwa. Teraz Louis tkwi w tej podprzestrzeni pomiędzy tym co prawdziwe i tym co wieczne, z takim wyjątkiem, że nie ma siedmiu lat i nie znajduje się pod poduszkami i prześcieradłami.

Miesza mu się tak przez kilka dni. Bardzo często odwiedzają go pielęgniarki i trącają go różnymi rzeczami, lekarze przeprowadzają mnóstwo badań i kilkoro nierozpoznawalnych ludzi dotyka jego twarzy oraz mówi do niego. Może to poczuć, ale tak naprawdę nie potrafi _tego zrozumieć._

Nie ma jeszcze władzy nad swoim ciałem, tak jakby znajdował się pod wpływem halucynacji. Louis z trudem stara się coś dostrzec.

_Zielone oczy pojawiają się bardzo często._

_\--_

Piątego dnia, Louis w końcu się budzi.

Otwiera oczy na kilka milimetrów i wypuszcza z siebie jęk dyskomfortu. Louis jest całkowicie zdezorientowany i niewiarygodnie obolały, ale _żyje._ Jego umysł stara się zaakceptować ten fakt, biorąc pod uwagę to, że czuje się, jakby został wskrzeszony z martwych.

\- Louis?

Twarz jest nieco rozmazana, ale Louisowi wydaje się, że ją rozpoznaje. Zielone oczy, kręcone włosy i różowe usta.

_Harry._

\- Jestem tutaj – mamrocze. – Co się dzieje…?

\- Cicho, nie możesz zadawać pytań – mówi delikatnie Harry, przykładając palec do ust Louisa. Jego ogromne oczy błyszczą, głos drży, a policzki są czerwone. _Płacze._ – Przemęczysz się, przybiegną pielęgniarki i mnie wygonią.

\- Nie idź – wzdycha słabo Louis. Jego ciało jest strasznie obolałe. Pozwala swojej głowie opaść na ramię, gdy sen ponownie pieści jego świadomość. – Harry, _zostań._

Duża, ciepła dłoń ściska jego własną. Louis ledwo to rejestruje, ponieważ ponownie wpada w ramiona ciemności.

_\- Będę tutaj, kiedy się obudzisz, Louis._

\--

Do końca tygodnia, Louis całkowicie odzyskuje świadomość i jest gotowy na odpowiedzi.

Jest podparty na poduszce, jedząc gównianą zupę ze szpitala i oglądając powtórkę _Impractical jokers_. Louis chciałby, aby był przy nim Zayn, ponieważ program jest o wiele zabawniejszy wtedy, gdy jest się z kim pośmiać.

Zayn prawdopodobnie był w szpitalu. Louis tak jakby przypomina sobie, że go widział, ale był pod wpływem silnych środków przeciwbólowych, więc nie może być tego do końca pewien, ponieważ widział wiele rzeczy, które na pewno nie były prawdziwe. To frustrujące, że nie wie co wydarzyło się naprawdę, ale Louis jest nieustępliwy, więc tak czy inaczej dostanie swoje odpowiedzi.

Jednak na razie, utknął na oglądaniu _Impractical jokers_ oraz jedzeniu zupy, która smakuje jakby została zrobiona ze zwierzęcych szczątków.

\- Witaj, Louis – delikatny kobiecy głos dochodzi z okolic wejścia. – Masz gościa. Jesteś gotowy?

Louis odwraca się, aby na nią spojrzeć i zauważa dzikie loki za jej ramieniem. Uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Tak, tak. Jestem.

Kobieta odsuwa się i Harry wchodzi do środka, a na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Ma ze sobą koszyk oraz jakąś grę planszową. _Louis rozpoznaje, że to Scrabble._

\- Cześć – mówi nieśmiało Louis, bawiąc się prześcieradłem. – Dobrze cię widzieć, Harry.

\- Ciebie również – uśmiecha się, kładąc rzeczy na łóżku Louisa. Harry ściąga swój płaszcz i przeczesuje dłonią swoje potargane od wiatru włosy. – Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej, tak przy okazji. Mniej, err… _fioletowo._

Louis jeszcze o tym nie pomyślał. Nie poprosił nikogo o lusterko, aby mógł sprawdzić swoje obrażenia.

_Albo nie chce tego zrobić._

\- Nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania, na którym nie będę wyglądał jak gówno – wdycha Louis, dotykając swojej nieogolonej twarzy. – To staje się całkiem żenujące.

\- Siniaki ci pasują – Harry poważnie kiwa głową. – Uwydatniają twoje oczy.

To stwierdzenie jest tak absurdalne, że Louis nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu, co szybko zamienia się w jęk bólu, ponieważ jego żebra sprawiają wrażenie, jakby były rozszarpane.

\- Cholera, nie powinieneś się śmiać – przeklina Harry. -  Pielęgniarka ciągle na mnie krzyczy, ponieważ przeszkadzam ci podczas snu albo staram się przemycić dla ciebie trochę przyzwoitego jedzenia. Ona jest jak nazista.

\- Byłeś tutaj kilka razy? – Louis pyta nieco zaskoczony. – Er, _jak?_

\- Byłem tutaj od samego początku. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – To ty do mnie zadzwoniłeś tamtego wieczoru. Nie słyszałem nic oprócz stłumionych wrzasków, więc zadzwoniłem po policję. To najprawdopodobniej była najstraszniejsza sytuacja w moim życiu. Louis, nie rób mi tego więcej…

Harry milknie i potrząsa głową, jakby chciał odpędzić od siebie te wspomnienia. Louis nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Oh – mamrocze, wyraźnie zdezorientowany. – Dobrze… W porządku. Gdzie jest Zayn?

\- Zayn przychodzi tutaj w wolnym czasie – odpowiada Harry, sięgając do koszyka po babeczki. Wręcza im  po jednej i bierze duży kęs zanim kończy swoje zdanie. – Pomaga policji złapać ludzi, którzy ci to zrobili.

Louis czuje uścisk w żołądku na myśl o Zaynie ścigającym Nicka, ale jest zbyt przytłoczony skutkami ubocznymi środków przeciwbólowych i zadowoleniem z przebywania w towarzystwie Harry’ego, aby się tym przejmować.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Louis – kontynuuje Harry, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uspokajający uśmiech. – Jak na razie, przyniosłem ci babeczki cytrynowe oraz scrabble, aby zająć trochę twój czas.

Louis uśmiecha się, tak naprawdę się _uśmiecha_ i to sprawia mu ból.

_Ale to nie jest zły rodzaj bólu. To ten rodzaj bólu, który sprawia, że Louis czuje, że żyje._

\- Louis – mówi powoli Harry, przegryzając wargę w zamyśleniu. – Mogę zadać ci pytanie?

\- Pewnie. – Louis wzrusza ramionami, naciskając guzik łóżka szpitalnego, aby podnieść się trochę wyżej. Nie lubi tego uczucia, gdy Harry patrzy na niego z góry, ale wydaje się, że będzie tak często ze względu na ich różnice wzrostu.

\- Masz te, no _linie_ wyryte pomiędzy twoimi brwiami – mówi powoli Harry, bawiąc się swoim rękawem. – Wiesz, mają je ludzie, którzy są zestresowani lub są starzy lub coś w tym stylu.

\- Czy ty próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem stary? – Louis marszczy brwi. – Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat. To muszą się wydawać _starożytne_ lata dla hmm… siedemnastolatka, co?

\- Mam dziewiętnaście lat – Harry poprawia go z delikatnym, smutnym uśmiechem. Wzdycha i skupia się na swoich paznokciach zanim kontynuuje, jakby miał problem z poskładaniem swoich myśli w jedność. – Ale Louis, patrzyłem na ciebie podczas snu i wyglądasz tak… _inaczej._ Kiedy nie śpisz twoja skóra jest bardziej szara i wyglądasz na wyczerpanego i…

Milknie z rozpaczą, podnosząc swoje duże zmartwione oczy na Louisa.

\- Nie do końca rozumiem do czego zmierzasz – mówi Louis. – Więc jestem pozbawiony kolorów i stary z wczesnymi objawami zmarszczek? Czy to jakaś odwrotna psychologia?

\- Nie, nie. – Harry śmieje się ponuro. – Boże, jestem taki beznadziejny w tłumaczeniu tego. Po prostu zauważyłem, że kiedy śpisz lub się śmiejesz, ale tak _naprawdę_ się śmiejesz to tak, jakby słońce przebijało się przez chmury. Tylko, że chwilę później patrzę w niebo i ciemność ponownie to wszystko zasłania.

Louis nic nie mówi. Harry stara się unikać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego. Piszczący dźwięk maszyn wypełnia panującą między nimi ciszę przez następne kilka minut, dołączając do niewygodnego napięcia w pomieszczeniu.

Louis cieszy się, że drzwi są zamknięte, ponieważ ma pewność, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje.

 _-_ Louis. – Harry próbuje ponownie, ale tym razem jego głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. – Za każdym razem, gdy z tobą rozmawiam, jesteś albo zraniony albo płaczesz albo jesteś w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie… I chociaż to nie jest moja sprawa to… _No cóż, martwię się o ciebie._ Możemy być zwykłymi znajomymi albo przyjaciółmi albo… _cholera, brzmię idiotycznie w tym momencie._  

Harry chowa twarz w dłoniach i przebiega nimi po swojej miękkiej, młodej skórze. Louis chciałby dotknąć tej skóry, ponieważ Harry jest taki _świeży_ i _ładny_ i _młodzieńczy._

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, których nigdy nie zrozumiesz – Louis wzdycha, kiedy w końcu odpowiada. – A nawet jeśli ci się uda to nie jest problem, który będziesz w stanie naprawić, wiesz? To problem Louisa i Louis zdecydowanie sobie z tym nie radzi, ale to _jego_ sprawa. Musisz to zaakceptować i ruszyć dalej.

\- Po prostu obiecaj, że nie znikniesz kolejny razy, gdy wydobrzejesz – błaga usilnie Harry. – Nie będę _starał się_ zrozumieć, jeśli nie chcesz, ale nie pozwalam ci zostawić mnie na lodzie.

\- Brzmi dobrze. – Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Ty skaczesz, ja skaczę – Harry mówi z tym znajomym błyskiem w oku. – Zgoda, Jack?

\- Zgoda, Rose. – Louis uśmiecha się czuło do Harry’ego i bierze kęs babeczki. – Hej, kiedy następnym razem przyjdziesz do szpitala, możesz przynieść ze sobą _Titanica?_ Jestem pewny, że to łóżko pomieści naszą dwójkę, plus siedzenie tutaj i oglądanie powtórek _Impractical jokers_ sprawia, że czuję się nieco samotnie.

\- Brzmi jak randka. – Harry uśmiecha się szeroko zanim uświadamia sobie co powiedział. Uśmiech słabnie, a jego policzki pokrywają się jasną oraz uroczą czerwienią. – Cóż, to nie _tak_ … Chodziło mi, że to jakiś plan albo coś… 

\- Harry. – Louis wyciąga dłoń i kładzie palec na miękkich, różowych ustach Harry’ego. – _Ciii._ Zadzwonię po pielęgniarki i zmuszę je do tego, aby cię stąd zabrały jeśli nie przestaniesz paplać. _Wiem, co miałeś na myśli, ty idioto._

Louis zabiera palec i przebiega dłonią przez gęste, kręcone włosy Harry’ego, ponieważ może i szczerze mówiąc zawsze chciał to zrobić. I kiedy policzki Harry’ego ponownie oblewają się rumieńcem, stwierdza że było warto.

Posiadanie Harry’ego obok siebie sprawia, że wszystko jest słodkie, marzycielskie i złote na krawędziach. Jest strasznie c _iepłą_ osobą ze strasznie _ciepłą_ osobowością. Jasne oczy dopasowane są do jasnego uśmiechu, niedbałe włosy dopasowane są do niedbałego śmiechu. Tak naprawdę Louis nigdy nikogo nie _lubił_ , ale myśli, że chciałby poznać to uczucie jeśli oznacza ono spędzanie czasu z Harrym.

_Louis nie wie co to jest, ale nie chce, aby to odeszło._

\--

Ostatnie dni spędzone w szpitalu nie były już tak przyjemne.

Louis zaczyna odzwyczajać się od leków przeciwbólowych, co sprawa, że jest w gównianym nastroju. A wynikiem połączenia tego z jego szalejącym umysłem jest drażliwość, zrzędliwość, zły humor oraz częste ataki paniki.

Wielokrotnie warczy na pielęgniarkę, więc jest pewny, że nigdy go nie polubi. Jednego dnia zaatakował nawet Zayna, co zamieniło się w prawdziwą bitwę na krzyki o nieostrożność ze strony Louisa oraz ingerencje Zayna. Ostatecznie ten drugi został wyrzucony z pokoju swojego przyjaciela, z płonącym ogniem w oczach oraz klatką piersiową falującą w gniewie.

Jedyną osobą, na którą Louis nie naskoczył jest Harry, ale również nie jest dla niego zbyt uprzejmy. Kiedy Harry przychodzi z _Titanikiem_ oraz babeczkami, Louis nie jest tak przyjazny jak był wcześniej i nawet nie podejmuje żadnych prób rozmowy. Pozwala jednak Harry’emu położyć się na jego łóżku szpitalnym, ponieważ jest niewiarygodnie duże oraz zimne, a poza tym nie ma krzeseł, które byłby wystarczająco wygodne na tak długi film jakim jest Titanic.

_(Może Louis nieco mięknie na widok Harry’ego leżącego przy jego boku, a może jednak nie.)_

_(Ale w rzeczywistości, zdecydowanie mięknie.)_

Louis po prostu nic nie może na to poradzić. Harry jest jak przerośnięty chwast z chudymi rękoma i nogami (w rzeczywistości, ma sporo trudności z dopasowaniem swoich przesadnie dużych koniczyn do łóżka przeznaczonego dla kogoś o mniejszej budowie ciała), ale jego delikatna postawa pasuje do jego słodkich cech charakterystycznych. Na przykład, jego ogromne oczy pochłaniają prawie każdy inny element jego twarzy, oprócz jego nieprzyzwoicie pulchnych, różowych ust.

Tak, _one_ zdecydowanie nie pasują do słodkiej niewinności Harry’ego.

Więc Louis kończy patrząc na Harry’ego, a Harry kończy oglądając film. Praktycznie _ryczy_ , kiedy to się kończy i Louis _mógłby_ być zirytowany – jego smarki oraz łzy pobrudziły ubranie szpitalne Louisa – ale on po prostu nie może, ponieważ to jest _Harry._

Ten dzieciak zmienił Louisa w jeden wielki paradoks.

_(Nie zna tego nowego uczucia, ale jest uzależniające.)_

_\--_

Dzień, kiedy Louis wychodzi ze szpitala jest zarówno ulgą dla pracowników – którzy są na niego niesamowicie źli – oraz dla Louisa, który czuł się uwięziony w tej nieskazitelnej celi. Nie ogląda się za siebie, gdy Zayn pcha jego wózek inwalidzki przez drzwi wejściowe do szpitala. Jego torba z lekarstwami oraz okłady na żebra leżą na jego kolanach i w rzeczywistości Louis zasalutował temu wszystkiemu jednym palcem, za co Zayn na niego syczy.

Louis wraca do bycia lekkomyślnym dzieciakiem, a Zayn wraca do bycia karcącą mamą.

I właśnie wtedy wiesz, że z Louisem jest już lepiej.

\- Boże, Louis – mamrocze Zayn, pomagając Louisowi wsiąść do samochodu. – Czasami jesteś taki… _impulsywny_. Czym zdenerwowałeś cały szpital?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Urządziłem im piekło, tak sądzę. To moja praca.

\- Urządzasz piekło każdemu. – Zayn przewraca oczami, zapinając Louisa w pasy bezpieczeństwa, a następnie przechodzi do swojego miejsca. – To zastanawiające, dlaczego wszyscy cię kochają. Zwłaszcza ten _Harry._

\- Spotkałeś go, prawda?

\- Tak – odpowiada Zayn. – Miły dzieciak, tak sądzę. Dużo o tobie mówi. Cały czas przy tobie siedział odkąd trafiłeś do szpitala. Jak w ogóle go poznałeś?

\- To trochę długa historia – Louis mówi z zaciekawieniem. – Ale powiedziałeś, że Harry ze mną był… Czy on, no wiesz, _zostawał_ na noc?

\- Louis, dzieciak zasnął z dłonią owiniętą wokół twoich. – śmieje się Zayn. – Albo masz cichego wielbiciela albo mi o czymś nie mówisz.

Teraz to jest coś, czegoś Louis zdecydowanie _nie_ pamięta.

\- Harry jest tylko przyjacielem – Louis spławia go, potrząsając głową. – A tak poza tym, chcę wiedzieć o innych rzeczach. Niewiele pamiętam od wypadku.

\- Tak, wydaję mi się, że oboje potrzebujemy odpowiedzi – mówi Zayn i tym razem jego głos jest nieco ostrzejszy. – Louis, zdecydowanie się z tego _nie_ wywiniesz.

\- Domyśliłem się – wzdycha Louis. – Zabierz mnie na lunch, abyśmy mogli zjeść coś dobrego i odpowiedzieć wzajemnie na swoje pytania, w porządku?

Zayn kiwa głową i wyjeżdża ze szpitalnego parkingu, zostawiając Louisa w spokoju, aby mógł pomyśleć w ciszy.

W zabałaganionym umyśle Louisa, twarz Harry’ego pojawia się bardzo często – jego ładne oczy i ładna skóra i ładne usta i ładna osobowość. Przez ostatnie kilka dni, Louis nie może przestać o nim myśleć, zwłaszcza że Harry spędził cały tydzień przy Louisie patrząc na jego niespokojny sen pod wpływem leków, nie opuszczając jego łóżka. To sprawia, że Louis czuje się ciepło i niewyraźnie, jakby siedział przed ogniem. To uczucie zaraz przed zaśnięciem, gdzie wszystko jest rozmazane, bezpieczne, spokojne i otwarte.

Louis żałuje, że nie może być tym samym typem człowieka dla Harry’ego.  

Żałuje, że nie może być tym samym typem człowieka dla _każdego._

Louis jest samolubny i Louis jest samotny i Louis jest uzależniony. Louis jest wszystkim, czego nienawidził będąc małym i niczym, czym zawsze chciał być. Louis nie może być kimś dla kogokolwiek dopóki sam siebie nie zrozumie, ponieważ jak jakaś inna osoba może myśleć o nim pozytywnie skoro on sam nie potrafi siebie znieść?

Pierwszym krokiem do uporządkowania bałaganu Louisa jest oczywiście to, że musi przestać brać kokainę.

I to nie tak, że Louis wcześniej tego nie próbował, ponieważ _oczywiście, że to robił._ Louis chciałby być zdrowy, szczęśliwy i wolny od czarnych chmur wiszących mu nad głową, ale uzależnienie nie działa w ten sposób. Uzależnienie nie jest czymś z czego można łatwo się wyleczyć. Uzależnienie nie ma serca; nie przejmuje się tym, że cię zabija. Uzależnienie nie zna litości.

Louis poradzi sobie przez około tydzień, a następnie nie będzie mógł znieść przytłaczającego uczucia uzależnienia krążącego w jego żyłach. To głos w jego głowie, który staje się coraz głośniejszy, sprawiając że wszystko inne wydaje się nieistotne oraz marginalne i Louis nie jest wystarczająco silny, aby zagłuszyć ten rodzaj hałasu. Nie dopóki demon nadal będzie czaił się w zakamarkach jego umysłu, a jego moralność wróci, mówiąc mu jak _gówniany_ jest i że nie zasługuje na żadną cholerną _rzecz_ , ponieważ jest przywiązany do czegoś, co go zabija.

Ale Louis może spróbować. _Chce_ spróbować. Chce otrzymać pomoc, nie chce być w tym sam.

Louis będzie potrzebował Zayna, ale _tylko_ Zayna. Zayn będzie tym głosem, który będzie zagłuszał inne. Zayn będzie osobą, które wyzwoli tajemnice niszczące Louisa. Zayn będzie wystarczająco silny dla Louisa, ponieważ Louis nie jest wystarczająco silny dla siebie.

To bardzo ryzykowne działanie i Louis całkowicie się tego boi, ale ma już tego wszystkiego dosyć, zwłaszcza że Harry pojawił się w jego życiu i pokazał mu, czym jest _prawdziwe_ życie. Louis chce odzyskać swoje życie od tego momentu, gdzie zostało ono przerwane – kiedy miał osiemnaście lat i rozpoczął tę całą spiralę ku dołowi.

Louis nie pamięta jakie to uczucie być wystarczająco dobrym.

_(I chce to z powrotem.)_

\--

\- W porządku – wzdycha Zayn, wyczekująco krzyżując nogi. – Jestem gotowy na historię, Louis.

Siedzą w taniej kawiarni, z dwoma parującymi kubkami herbaty pomiędzy nimi. Zayn zamówił tłustego hamburgera, a Louis dostał sałatkę, ponieważ jego żołądek nie jest gotowy na ciężkostrawne jedzenie po tych wszystkich lekkich przekąskach w szpitalu.

Louis głośno przełyka ślinę. Czuje swoje serce w klatce piersiowej i każda część jego ciała mówi mu _nie, nie rób tego!_ Słyszy małego demona siedzącego w głębi jego umysłu, przypominającego mu o tych wszystkich rzeczach, o których nie mówił Zaynowi, przypominając mu, że bycie na haju jest o wiele przyjemniejszym uczuciem niż życie w szarej rzeczywistości.

\- Zayn – głos Louisa niebezpiecznie drży. – Na początku chciałbym cię przeprosić za wszystko co zrobiłem i że sprawiłem ci dużo cierpienia, ale wydaje mi się, że jestem gotowy, aby ci o wszystkim powiedzieć…

Louis oddycha powoli, a jego oczy są zamknięte. Zayn patrzy na niego, kompletnie oszołomiony.

\- Kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat, zrobiłem kilka rzeczy, których teraz żałuje – Louis szepcze żałośnie. – Pamiętasz ten czas, kiedy cały czas imprezowałem i bawiłem się narkotykami? Jednym z tych narkotyków była kokaina, Zayn.

Na twarzy Zayna nadal maluje się zdezorientowanie; nie rozumie. Nie wie, co się dzieje, ponieważ nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że jego przyjaciel spróbowałby kokainy. I to sprawia, że ta cała rzecz jest dla Louisa jeszcze trudniejsza.

Louis trochę żałuje, że Nick nie wykonał swojej roboty do końca.

\- Na początku była to comiesięczna rzecz, a potem brałem na każdej imprezie, ponieważ było to tak cholernie _dobre. -_ Louis nie patrzy na Zayna. Nie potrafi. – Każdy miał jakieś plany na przyszłość i wszyscy gdzieś wyjeżdżali, z wyjątkiem _mnie._ To nie był sekret, że zawsze byłem beznadziejny w szkole, ale miałem osiemnaście lat i nie miałem sztuki tak jak ty, lub muzyki jak Niall. Nie miałem żadnych planów i to doprowadzało mnie do szału, więc sprawiałem, że zapominałem o tych rzeczach będąc na haju.

\- Ale to było na studiach – mówi Zayn, marszcząc brwi. Patrzy na Louisa z mieszaniną niedowierzania i całkowitej dezorientacji. – Prawda? Teraz już nie bierzesz.

\- Biorę, Zayn. – Louis kręci głową w cierpieniu. – Biorę odkąd skończyłem osiemnaście lat.

\- Mówisz, że jesteś uzależniony od kokainy? – Zayn nie brzmi na złego. Nie brzmi jakby oceniał Louisa. Nie brzmi nawet na rozczarowanego. On po prostu jest _zdezorientowany._ – Louis, co się tutaj do _cholery_ dzieje?

Zdanie dźwięczy w głowie Louisa. Jest brzydkie, ciężkie i pokryte czarnym szlamem.

_Jesteś uzależniony od kokainy._

\- Tak - Louis odpowiada ciężko, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Jestem. Jestem, ale nie chcę już być. Chcę się zmienić.

Louis czuje, że jest bardzo bliski płaczu, ale ostatnio robił to zbyt często odkąd jego życie poszło na marne. Dzisiaj jest dzień, kiedy Louis zaczyna to wszystko naprawiać. Jest to dzień, gdzie dobre rzeczy zaczynają układać się w całość. Dzisiejszy dzień będzie początkiem, kiedy wszystkie jego rozbite kawałki znowu połączą się w jedność.

_Więc dlaczego ma wrażenie, że jego świat puścił w szwach?_

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel patrzy na niego, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Zayn wygląda na zniesmaczonego, ale nie przez Louisa czy przez sytuację, ale przez kokainę. I to nie jest sprawiedliwe, ponieważ to właśnie Louis zaprosił złoczyńcę do jego domu i to właśnie on zasługuje na każdy gram obrzydzenia i nienawiści ze strony Zayna. Louis myśli, że to byłoby lepsze niż to puste spojrzenie, ponieważ przynajmniej wiedziałby, że Zayn zrozumiał co zrobił.

\- To nie może być prawda. – Zayn śmieje się nerwowo. – Wiedziałbym o tym! Mówisz mi o wszystkim, Louis.

\- Mówiłem – mówi cicho. – Mówiłem do czasu, gdy uzależnienie zakorzeniło się w moim życiu i nie chciało odejść.

Louis podnosi wzrok, aby spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Próbuje przekazać wszystkie swoje emocje w jednym spojrzeniu, aby Zayn _zrozumiał_ jakie to dla niego trudne, aby Zayn wziął go na poważnie i trzymał swój umysł otwarty zanim osądzi Louisa zbyt szybko.

Zayn w końcu załapuje.

\- Jasna cholera – mamrocze, zasłaniając dłonią swoje usta. – Louis, c _holera jasna._

\- Wiem – Louis mówi z goryczą. – Trzy lata, Zayn. Trzy lata tego wszystkiego.

Zayn nie wie, co powiedzieć, a Louis nie ma ochoty na mówienie. Jest zmęczony, smutny i chce mu się spać – nie tylko dzisiaj wieczorem, ale może na zawsze. Chce uciec do miejsca, gdzie kokaina nie istnieje, uzależnienie nie jest problemem i jego przyjaciel nie patrzy na niego, jakby nie wiedział kim w ogóle jest Louis. Chce uciec do miejsca, gdzie wszystko jest proste, ładne oraz  gdzie cierpienie i przemoc nie istnieją.

Louis chce uciec do miejsca, gdzie byłby lepszą osobą.

\- Późne powroty do domu, wszystkie te urazy, wszystkie pieniądze, które ode mnie pożyczyłeś… - Zayn mówi powoli, składając to wszystko do kupy. – To była kokaina.

\- Tak – Louis mówi przyciszonym głosem. – Oddam ci wszystko, obiecuje…

Zayn przerywa mu niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki. Właśnie zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Masz dealera, prawda? – mamrocze Zayn. Nie czeka aż Louis mu odpowie. – To on ci to wszystko zrobił. To on do cholery prawie cię _zabił._

Oczy Zayna błyszczą ze złości. Wygląda na absolutnie _wściekłego._

\- Tak – Louis wzdycha ciężko. -  Ryzyko zawodowe bycia uzależnionym, tak sądzę.

Słowo ciąży na języku Louisa. Właśnie nazwał siebie _uzależnionym_ , słowem z którym nigdy się nie utożsamiał werbalnie, ponieważ oznaczałoby to przyznanie się do tego, że naprawdę miał problem. Louis nie wie czy lubi to wyzwalające uczucie czy go nienawidzi.

\- Możemy wnieść oskarżenie. – Zayn szaleje, uderzając pięścią w stół. – Wiesz jak wygląda, prawda? Znasz chociaż jego imię? Możemy…

\- Zayn, przestań – Louis mówi zmęczonym głosem, bawiąc się swoim widelcem. – Szczerze mówiąc to nie chcę zbytnio o tym rozmawiać. Chciałem ci o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ nie chciałem czuć się taki samotny.

\- Będziemy o tym rozmawiać, Louis! – Zayn prawie krzyczy, a jego twarz robi się czerwona. – Mój cholerny najlepszy przyjaciel wciąga kokainę i przychodzi do domu na wpółmartwy. Oczywiście, że będziemy do cholery o tym _rozmawiać._

To jest to, czego obawiał się Louis – Zayn próbuje wymusić ten temat między nimi.

\- Nie, nie będziemy. – Oczy Louisa płoną. – Zayn, to jest mój problem. _Sam_ nad nim pracuje. Nie chcę, abyś próbował zapisać mnie do jakiś grup wsparcia lub do innego gówna, ponieważ przysięgam, że odejdę i już nigdy nie wrócę. Najlepsi przyjaciele lub nie.  

\- Jesteś głupi, Louis. – Zayn jest tak wściekły, że się trzęsie. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę bezczynnie siedział i patrzył jak ponownie zatracasz się w nałogu. Ludzie nie wychodzą z uzależnień bez niczyjej pomocy. Mój kuzyn był uzależniony od amfetaminy i jest _martwy._

\- Wychodzę – mamrocze Louis, wstając. Jego żebra bolą w proteście. – Wrócę wieczorem.

Zayn łapie go za rąbek jego koszuli, sprawiając że Louis natychmiast się zatrzymuje.

\- Myślisz, że pozwolę ci wciągać kokainę lub cokolwiek innego kurwa robisz? – Zayn wpatruje się w Louisa. -  Tak bardzo cię kocham, Louis. _Cholernie mocno._ Nie mogę pozwolić ci wziąć życia w swoje ręce.

\- Mogę robić inne rzeczy, które nie wiążą się z braniem – Louis mówi chłodno, odpychając od siebie Zayna. _– Naprawdę_ myślisz, że pójdę się naćpać?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, niczego nie można być pewnym. – Zayn oddycha ciężko. Sfrustrowany przebiega ręką przez swoje włosy. - W zeszłym tygodniu miałem mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a teraz mam nieznajomego, który _obrywa_ od handlarzy narkotyków i bierze kokainę podczas gdy mnie nie ma w pobliżu.

\- Przepraszam, że nie sprostałem twoim oczekiwaniom – syczy Louis, odwracając się na pięcie. – Napisz do mnie, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował.

Wychodzi z kawiarni, słowa nadal wiszą w powietrzu, ich jedzenie nietknięte, a Zayn jest w końcu wszystkiego świadomy.

_(Czujesz się nadzwyczajnie, Louis?)_

\--

Dom Stana jest pierwszym miejscem, do którego idzie, kiedy rzeczy się komplikują.

Po pierwsze, oferuje nieograniczoną ilość piwa oraz telewizji. Po drugie, nie zadaje zbędnych pytań dotyczących jego odwiedzin lub o to, co się dzieje. I po trzecie, potrafi zachować dyskrecje, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o rzeczy związane z narkotykami.

Louis odwiedza go dość często.

W nocy po incydencie w kawiarni, Louis nie odzywał się za dużo. Upił się i zasnął na obrzydliwej kanapie Stana. Obok jego głowy leżał telefon, na którym było trzydzieści wiadomości od Zayna oraz Harry’ego, o czym Louis nie miał kompletnie pojęcia, ponieważ w między czasie rozładowała mu się bateria w komórce.  

Drugi dzień był zdecydowanie gorszy. Louis obudził się z ogromnym  kacem, nadal będąc w szponach rzucanego nałogu i z ciężarem na jego ramionach. Próbował oglądać telewizję ze Stanem, próbował nawiązać jakąś rozmowę, próbował nawet sprzątać, ale nic nie mogło odwrócić jego uwagi od wszechobecnej pokusy.

Stan widział jak Louis się z tym zmagał, i zamiast zapytać go, czy chce o tym porozmawiać, Stan zaproponował mu, aby się naćpać. Znacznie mniej urokliwa propozycja, ale Louis nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach i nie myślał o konsekwencjach, kiedy się na to zgadzał.

Początkowe uczucie rozchodzącego się w jego krwiobiegu narkotyku było nie do opisania. Louis czuł jak elektryczność przebiega przez jego żyły, biała energia, która wysłała go na najwyższy szczyt i trzymała go tam, z dala od wszelkich problemów. Louis siedział na tej chmurce, w miejscu, gdzie poczucie winy nie mogło go dotknąć, w miejscu, gdzie moralność nie istniała, w miejscu, gdzie wstyd i obrzydzenie były powszechnymi cechami. Louis pozwolił, aby ekstaza po nim spłynęła i nie myślał o niczym innym niż o uczuciu bycia czymś.

Minęły trzy godziny, aż w końcu się załamał, cztery zanim przestał to wszystko znosić, i pięć zanim wziął kolejną działkę.

Ale widzicie, właśnie to oznacza bycie uzależnionym – pragnienie zwalczenia potrzeby, aby przestać.

I Louis poddawał się swoim pragnieniom.

Powiedział sobie, że opuści mieszkanie Stana następnego dnia. Powiedział sobie, że po prostu oczyszczał się przed rozpoczęciem prawdziwej wycieczki do stania się czystym, jak Tłusty Czwartek przed Wielkim Postem. Powiedział sobie, że nie będzie eksperymentować i zatracać się w błędnym kole wzlotów i upadków.

(Louis sam siebie okłamywał.)

Palił trawkę, wciągał kreski, a nawet używał podejrzanej igły, którą zaoferował mu Stan. Louis robił wszystko, aby upewnić się, że kokaina została w jego żyłach, ponieważ kiedy już je opuści i ekstaza w końcu zamieni się w rzeczywistość, Louis będzie musiał zmierzyć się z uczuciem obrzydzenia. I to właśnie tego Louis bał się najbardziej. Starał się przechytrzyć czas, a każdy wie, że to niemożliwe.

Trzeciego dnia, Louis wstaje i wychodzi zanim Stan zdąży się obudzić.

Nie przebrał się, nie ogolił, nie umył ani nic nie zjadł. Louis czuje się okropnie i prawdopodobnie zwyciężył na najgorszy nastrój wszechczasów. Wie, że musi wyglądać jak śmierć, ale jeśli nie wróci do domu, Zayn zadzwoni na policję lub coś podobnego.

Więc Louis idzie do swojego mieszkania, i Zayn nie zadzwonił na policję, ale zadzwonił do kogoś innego.

Do Harry’ego.

Siedzi na kanapie w czapce oraz spodniach dresowych, loki okalają jego twarz. Louis czuje ukłucie w swoim sercu – on jest taki _piękny_ – pełne usta, ładna skóra, jadeitowe oczy, niesforne loki, chude, nastoletnie kończyny. Louis prawie zapomina, że ma poważne kłopoty, ponieważ właśnie tak działa na niego Harry.

\- Co. do. cholery!

Zayn pojawia się znikąd, z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy. Louis podskakuje i odrywa spojrzenie od twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Oh… Cześć, Zayn. – Stara się uśmiechnąć. – Cześć, Harry.

Twarz Harry’ego jest niezwykle blada, kiedy patrzy na Louisa swoimi smutnymi oczami. To powinno być da niego ostrzeżenie, ale Louis czuje się trochę nieobecny, jakby nadal był lekko naćpany. Stara się przypomnieć, kiedy wziął ostatnią działkę, ale naprawdę nie ma pojęcia.

\- Następnym razem lepiej się postaraj – mówi Zayn z obrzydzeniem. – Jeśli masz zamiar wrócić do domu, nie chcę niczego, co mogłoby mi o _tym_ przypominać, na tobie.

Louis patrzy na siebie w kompletnej dezorientacji i chwilę później zaczyna rozumieć. Ma na sobie koszulę z krótkim rękawem – całkowicie nieodpowiednią do pogody, ale to jedyne co Stan mógł mu dać – a na jego ramieniu są wyraźne znaki od igieł. Louis przeklina siebie za bycie tak _głupim._

On naprawdę chce, aby Harry wyszedł zanim Zayn zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego, na przykład _powie_ mu o wszystkim.

\- Trzy cholerne dni? – Zayn zaatakował go, a na jego twarzy maluje się rozczarowanie. – _Poważnie, Louis?_ Jak możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że uwierzę ci, że robisz coś innego niż branie narkotyków, skoro wracasz do domu w takim stanie?

\- Nie tutaj – błaga Louis z szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiwając głową w stronę Harry’ego. – Posłuchaj, wszystko ci później wytłumaczę…

\- Nie chcę twoich wymówek – mówi Zayn z obrzydzeniem. – I powinieneś wiedzieć, że powiedziałem Herry’emu o wszystkim. To niesprawiedliwe, żeby był częścią tej całej chorej sytuacji, skoro nie wie w co się tak naprawdę pakuje.

Spojrzenie Louisa wędruje w stronę Harry’ego, który kuli się na ogromnej kanapie i wygląda na bardzo zakłopotanego. Jego twarz zdradza Louisowi, że wie o wszystkim i że to nie powinno się wydarzyć. Zayn był jedyną osobą, która mogła pomóc, której Louis _ufał._

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to kurwa zrobiłeś – fuka Louis, trzęsąc się ze złości, smutku, wstydu i wszystkiego od czego starał się uciec przez ostatnie trzy dni. – Starasz się zabrać mi ostatnią rzecz, która ma dla mnie znaczenie? Chcesz, żeby _on_ nienawidził mnie bardziej niż ja nienawidzę samego siebie? Czy to sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy, Zayn?

Louis teraz płacze – wielkie, ciężkie łzy spływają po jego policzkach. Nie czeka na odpowiedź, zanim szybko wybiega przez drzwi, biegnąc w dół po schodach i wychodząc na zimne powietrze.

Ostatnią rzeczą wypaloną w jego umyśle jest wyraz całkowitej pustki wymalowanej na twarzy Zayna.

Ale poważnie, _pieprzyć Zayna_ i wszystko, co  z nim związane. Louis żałuje, że cokolwiek mu powiedział od momentu, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta. Teraz Harry wie, a Louis naprawdę chciałby nadal być w mieszkaniu Stana, z kreskami leżącymi przed nim jak ścieżka wiodąca do lepszego życia niż to.

Tyle, że tam nie jest. Siedzi na schodach do swojego mieszkanie i płacze i jest tak boleśnie trzeźwy, że każda emocja przechodząca przez jego umysł jest tysiąc razy silniejsza. Louis jest całkowitym bałaganem, którego _nikt_ nie szanuje.

\- Hej.

Louis nie musi spoglądać w górę, aby dowiedzieć się, że to Harry, ponieważ jest on jedyną osobą, która w tym momencie nie nienawidzi Louisa.

Harry siada, owija rękę wokół ramienia Louisa i wzdycha. Co jakiś czas głaszcze włosy mniejszego chłopaka, ale nic nie mówi, ani nie zmusza do tego Louisa. Louis nawet to lubi, ponieważ może ukryć się w jego ramionach i mieć nadzieję, że to wszystko odejdzie.

\- Pamiętasz, kiedy się poznaliśmy i nazwałeś mnie niezwykłym? – pyta cicho Louis. Harry przytakuje i czeka aż Louis zacznie mówić dalej. – Powiedz mi, jak niezwykły jest _prawdziwy_ Louis?  

Wyciąga twarz z jego ramion i pozwala, aby Harry spojrzał na jego zaczerwienione policzki, pozostałości po jego siniakach oraz cienie pod jego oczami, które są skutkiem braku snu. Pozwala, aby Harry spojrzał na twarz osoby uzależnionej, ponieważ tym właśnie jest Louis i nie może załagodzić tej ciężkiej prawdy. Nie ma żadnych ładnych kłamstw, aby ukryć fizyczne ślady na zniszczonej twarzy Louisa.

\- Nadal uważam, że jesteś całkiem niezwykły – mówi cicho Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Jesteś po prostu smutny i trochę wykończony przez życie, ale nadal jesteś tym pięknym dzieciakiem z najładniejszymi niebieskimi oczami na świecie oraz poczuciem humoru, w przeciwieństwie do innych osób, które kiedykolwiek poznałem.

Słowa te sprawiają, że Louis sztywnieje. _Nikt wcześniej nie nazwał go pięknym_. Mógłby się poczuć przez to niekomfortowo, biorąc pod uwagę to, że on sam uważa, że jest całkowitym gównem, ale Harry to powiedział i Harry sprawia, że prawie chce w to uwierzyć.

Louis nie wie, jak skomentować to stwierdzenie, więc tego nie robi. A Harry nie ma nic przeciwko, że Louis zmienia temat. Nie stara się postawić Louisa w niekomfortowej pozycji lub podbudować go fałszywą pewnością siebie. Nie, on po prostu jest szczery i Louis nigdy nie zrozumie, jak zasłużył na kogoś takiego.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego przy mnie jesteś. – Louis z powrotem chowa twarz w ramiona drugiego chłopaka. – Jesteś młodym dzieciakiem, który ma przed sobą całe życie. Boże, Harry… Powinieneś czerpać z niego co najlepsze.

\- Nie – mówi cicho Harry. – Cały świat jest tu i teraz. Od  samego początku wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś, komu nie pozwolę łatwo odejść. Wiem, że nie mogę odejść, ponieważ jakaś magiczna siła przyciąga mnie do ciebie. Ty skaczesz, ja skaczę, pamiętasz?

Louis wzdycha ciężko. Między nimi panuje cisza, zanim szatyn w końcu odnajduje słowa pasujące do jego następnej myśli.

\- Harry… Jeśli chodzi o to, co powiedział o mnie Zayn – mówi cicho. – Naprawdę nie chciałem, abyś dowiedział się w ten sposób.

\- Ja również nie chciałem dowiedzieć się w ten sposób – śmieje się smutno Harry. – Ale to nie oznacza, że przez to uważam, że jesteś _gorszy._ Każdy z nas ma swoje problemy, tak sądzę.

\- To nie jest _mały_ problem – prycha z obrzydzeniem Louis, załamując ręce. – Posłuchaj, Harry. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie idealizujesz. Nie możesz sprawić, że asfalt będzie  błyszczał jak diament. Najwyraźniej to uświadomił sobie Zayn, ponieważ w ogóle mnie w tym nie _wspiera_.

\- Nie idealizuję cię. – Harry marszczy brwi. – Myślę, że nie doceniasz samego siebie i kiedy ludzie widzą _prawdziwego_ ciebie, myślisz, że oni wypaczają twój wizerunek. Kiedyś na psychologii dowiedziałem się… ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy. Jeśli chodzi o Zayna, trochę to skomplikowane. Louis, on to robi, ponieważ się o ciebie troszczy i nie wie jak to prawidłowo okazać, więc atakuje jak przestraszone, zranione zwierzę.

\- Dlaczego on jest przestraszony? – Louis prycha z irytacją. – To jest _mój_ problem. _Ja_ nie jestem przestraszony i nie chcę pomocy, zwłaszcza od niego.

\- Ale ty potrzebujesz pomocy – mówi cicho Harry, biorąc mniejszą dłoń Louisa w jego dużą. Dotyk jest znajomy i pocieszający. Jest to dotyk, do którego przyzwyczaił się podczas pobytu w szpitalu, kiedy Harry siedział przy jego łóżku każdej nocy. – Wiesz, że sam nie dasz sobie z tym rady. Dlatego zwróciłeś się z tym do Zayna.

Prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia sprawia, że przez jego ciało przechodzą ciarki. _Harry tak dobrze rozumie jego motywy, że jest to przerażające._

 - Możemy wrócić do środka i z nim porozmawiać – kontynuuje cicho Harry. – Potrzebuje cię tak samo mocno jak ty jego. Mogę sobie pójść, żebyście mieli czas dla siebie.

\- Nie! – Louis unosi głowę. – Pozabijamy się, jeśli nikt nas nie rozdzieli. Kiedyś było to zadanie Nialla, ale dostał kontrakt muzyczny i przeniósł się do Ameryki…

Louis urywa bez celu, przypominając sobie wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które robił z Naillem oraz Zaynem. Razem byli super trójką i nie było niczego, czego nie mogli zrobić, i nie było absolutnie niczego, czego nie spróbowali. Louis tęskni za tamtymi dniami, kiedy byli młodzi, głupi i czas im sprzyjał.

Dorosłość nie jest taka zabawna jakby się wydawało.

\- Więc zostanę – mówi Harry, wyraźnie zadowolony. – Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, która powinieneś wiedzieć.  Kiedy Zayn powiedział mi o twoim problemie, był bardzo zaniepokojony. Nie chciał cię zawstydzić, albo skrzywdzić, ale potrzebował kolejnej opinii, więc mi powiedział.

\- Taa – mówi niezręcznie Louis, - Uh, przepraszam za wszystko, tak sądzę.

\- Przestań przepraszać – Harry uśmiecha się szeroko. – Sprawiasz, że czuje się, jakbym robił coś złego.

Louis chce mu powiedzieć, że to prawda, ponieważ ostatnio wszystko sprawia wrażenie _zakazanego_ , ale Harry porusza rękę i to zaskakuje Louisa. Patrzy w dół na swoje palce, kiedy Harry otwiera je z ucisku, a następnie kładzie zmiętą kartkę na jego dłoń.

\- Znalazłem to w szpitalu w twojej koszuli. – Harry ma ciepły błysk w oczach. – Będę w środku z Zaynem, kiedy będziesz gotowy. Poradzimy sobie z tym.

Harry wstaje i wchodzi do środka, zostawiając Louisa z pogniecioną kartką papieru. Rozwija ją bardzo powoli, kompletnie zdezorientowany i nieco przestraszony.

Jest to karteczka z wiadomością, którą napisał do niego Harry w dniu, gdy się poznali. Jest to karteczka, która przyczepiona była do babeczki i podpisana miłością Harry’ego oraz małą uśmiechniętą buźką. To karteczka, którą tydzień temu Louis zabrał ze sobą do alejki, ponieważ dawała mu spokój umysłu.

Louis patrzy na nią przez bardzo długi czas.

\--

W ciągu całego swojego życia, Louis przechodził przez wiele niezręcznych sytuacji i przeżył wszystkie z nich. Na przykład, rozmowa o seksie z jego tatą, pierwsza erekcja, powiedzenie Zaynowi o byciu gejem czy przypadkowe wjechanie w samochód swojego pracodawcy. Ale one wszystkie wydają  się mało istotne zważywszy na sytuację, w której Louis teraz się znajduje.

Siedzi przy kuchennym stole obok Harry’ego oraz  najlepszym przyjacielem naprzeciwko niego. Zayn krzyżuje ramiona, patrząc na Louisa z obrzydzeniem oraz wściekłością. A panująca w pomieszczeniu cisza również nie pomaga.

Louis chce zniknąć.

Będąc szczerym, wolałby być gdziekolwiek indziej, może nawet w tej uliczce razem z Nickiem. Przynajmniej ból spowodowany uderzeniami i kopnięciami znika po pewnym czasie, ale Louisowi nie wydaje się, że kiedykolwiek zapomni sposób w jaki Zayn na niego patrzy. Wie tylko, że to _boli_ i Louis jest zmęczony bólem, zarówno fizycznym, jak i psychicznym. Zastanawia się, jak wygląda życie bez ciągłego cierpienia.

\- Okej. Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa – mówi niezręcznie Harry – ale Louis chciał mnie tutaj i teraz wiem już dlaczego. Zayn, nie możesz tak na niego patrzeć. Sam czuję bijący od ciebie chłód. A ty Louis, mógłbyś chociaż _udawać_ , że jesteś zainteresowany tą rozmową. To ważne.

\- Zayn jest kutasem – mamrocze Louis. – Nawet nie potrzebuję być tutaj w tej chwili.

\- _Ja_ jestem kutasem? – Twarz Zayna natychmiast czerwieni się ze złości. – Bardzo głębokie, Louis. Przepraszam, że się o ciebie _troszczę._

\- Traktowanie mnie jak gówno nazywasz troską? – Louis wyrzuca z siebie, patrząc na niego. – W takim razie podziękuję za twoją _czułość._  

\- Policzmy wszystkie powody, przez które mam prawo być zły – mówi z wściekłością Zayn. – W dniu, w którym przyznałeś się do swojego problemu wyszedłeś, żeby się naćpać. Potem masz czelność, żeby powiedzieć mi, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy. A potem myślisz, że możesz mnie całkowicie olać. Powiedz mi, czy głupota jest skutkiem ubocznym bycia uzależnionym od kokainy? 

Mija kilka minut, zanim do Louisa dociera znaczenie tych słów i nie może uwierzyć, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł coś takiego powiedzieć. Louis czuje płonącą nienawiść przebiegającą przez jego ciało, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Louis pochyla się do przodu, aby złapać Zayna za jego kołnierz. Gniew pulsuje w jego żyłach i on po prostu chce, żeby Zayn zrozumiał część cierpienia, przez które przechodzi, żeby Zayn nie oceniał go tak surowo, żeby zrozumiał jak ciężko przejść przez to, co przechodzi Louis.

Tylko, że Harry chwyta  go w pasie swoim silnym ramieniem i zmusza  go, aby usiadł na swoje miejsce. Louis szaleńczo walczy przeciwko powściągliwości Harry’ego, ale jest on tylko pozornie silny i nie robi to żadnej różnicy.

Nawet po tym, jak Louis się uspokaja, dłoń Harry’ego nadal znajduje się na jego udzie.

\- _Wystarczy_ – mówi zadyszanym głosem Harry, patrząc pomiędzy tamtą dwójką. – Obaj musicie pozbyć się swoich negatywnych uczuć. To ważne. W końcu rozmawiamy o życiu Louisa!

Klatka piersiowa Zayna faluje, a Louis nawet nie może na niego spojrzeć. Louis nienawidzi Zayna, a Zayn po prostu chce, żeby z Louisem było wszystko w porządku, ale tłumaczenie tego zagubiło się gdzieś pomiędzy jego gorzkimi słowami.

\- Posłuchaj, przepraszam – mówi szorstko Zayn. Przebiega dłonią w dół swojej twarzy. – Po prostu dla mnie to zbyt wiele i oczywiście sobie z tym nie radzę, ale to tylko dlatego, że tak cholernie cię kocham. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

\- Jasne – mamrocze Louis, odwracając głowę w stronę okna.

\- Louis – mówi cicho Harry, pochylając się w stronę jego policzka. Louis czuje ruch jego ust na swojej skórze, kiedy szepcze – No, dalej. Zayn przeprosił.

Bliskość wysyła elektryczność do kręgosłupa Louisa. Jest nieco nadwrażliwy, ale jest to miłe uczucie. Harry jest ciepły, jest blisko oraz pachnie tak dobrze i Louisowi wydaje się, że wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby chłopak nigdy się nie odsunął.

(Ale robi to i Louis wraca do rzeczywistości.)

\- Okej. – Wypowiedziane słowa są nieco bardziej agresywne niżby tego chciał. – Okej. Przepraszam, Zayn. Wiem, że to było stresujące dla nas obu. I może ostatnio niebyt współpracowałem, ale to wszystko przez to, że jestem tak jakby… no wiesz… _przestraszony_ możliwością poczucia się lepiej.

\- Przestraszony? – Zayn unosi brew.

\- Coż, nie samego poczucia się lepiej – wzdycha Louis, unikając wzroku pozostałej dwójki. – Po prostu… Od samego początku miałem dwójkę przyjaciół, jednym z nich była kokaina, a drugim nadzieja, że będę miał odwagę to zakończyć. Nadzieja bardzo często odchodziła, ale kokaina nigdy.

Louis przerywa, aby zebrać się w sobie. Nie lubi być tak _obnażonym._

\- I teraz muszę zostawić kokainę i to sprawia, że czuję się samotny, niepocieszony i opuszczony, co jest absurdalne, ponieważ mam was, ale to jest po prostu trudne – kończy Louis. – To sprawiało, że czułem się kimś, gdy wszyscy inni sprawiali, że czułem się nikim.

Zayn jest blady i wstrząśnięty. Próbuje coś powiedzieć (może przeprosiny, albo dowcipny komentarz, aby nieco załagodzić napięcie), ale słowa zamierają na końcu jego języka. Nawet Harry nie wie, co powiedzieć.

Więc Louis mówi dalej.

\- Kiedy byłem młodszy, moja mama czytała mi bajki o dobrych i złych kolesiach oraz superbohaterach. W mojej historii, kokaina zawsze była złym kolesiem przebranym za tego dobrego, ale nie wiedziałem jak z tym walczyć, ponieważ nie jestem superbohaterem. – Głos Louisa lekko się załamuje. – To dla mnie trudne, ponieważ jestem _Louis_ i przyjaźnię się ze złym kolesiem, który nie chce pozwolić mi odejść.   

Oczy Zayna są smutne oraz pełne wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy Louis patrzy w jego stronę. Jest tam również błysk ognia – tej _pasji_ – który przebija się na zewnątrz. Zayn sięga do przodu i chwyta ramiona Louisa, zmuszając go do spojrzenia w jego oczy.

\- I właśnie dlatego wygrasz tę walkę – mówi gwałtownie. – Wygrasz to, ponieważ jesteś Louisem i ponieważ chcemy ci pomóc. Posłuchaj, nie ma żadnej rzeczy, której Harry i ja byśmy dla ciebie nie zrobili. _Nigdy więcej nie zostawimy cię samego._

Louis przytakuje, ponieważ to wszystko co może zrobić. Jest przytłoczony wyrazem pełnego zaufania wymalowanym na twarzy Zayna i adoracji u Harry’ego.

\- Bardzo wam dziękuję – mówi ledwo Louis. Nic nie może powiedzieć, ponieważ ma węzeł w gardle, który sprawia, że trudno mu mówić i oddychać. I Louis wie, co się za chwilę wydarzy, zanim to się dzieje…

Zayn sięga do przodu i przyciąga jego małe ciało do uścisku, tylko że to nie jest _zwykły_ uścisk. To obietnica, że zawsze mu pomoże, że nigdy go nie zostawi, że w niego w _ierzy._ To wszystko, czego Louis nie wiedział, że potrzebuje.

I Zayn  zaczyna płakać, co jest absurdalnie _zaskakujące_ zważywszy na to, że Zayn nie _płacze_ i to jest już o wiele za dużo dla Louisa, który również bardzo szybko się rozkleja.

Szczerze mówiąc, robią całkiem niezłe widowisko.

Harry śmieje się, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsuwają, a następnie ściska dłoń Zayna i przytula Louisa. Ich rozmowa jest nieco niezręczna i chwilę później Harry kładzie na stół wizytówkę, która sprawia, że krew Louisa zamienia się w lód.

Liam Payne: Specjalista terapii uzależnień

\- Znam go osobiście – mówi cicho Harry. – Jest świetnym facetem. Prawdopodobnie mniej więcej w twoim wieku, Louis.

Słowo to płonie w głowie Louisa jak pochodnia.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. – Zayn kiwa głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa, jakby czekał na jego wybuch na wspomnienie o profesjonalnej pomocy. – Zobaczymy, co może zrobić.

\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiecha się Harry. - W każdym razie, muszę już wracać do domu. Mam jutro ważny test z psychologii rozwojowej i muszę się uczyć. Louis, mogę zamienić z tobą słówko na zewnątrz?

Louis podnosi głowę w zaskoczeniu, ale przytakuje w tym samym czasie.

\- W porządku. Dziękuję, Zayn – uśmiecha się Harry, sięgając po swoje buty. – Mam nadzieję, że będziemy w kontakcie.

\- Na pewno – przytakuje Zayn i składa ręce na piersi. Nie wygląda przerażająco, bardziej na lekko zirytowanego. Louis w końcu wrócił do niego po trzech latach _niczego_ , i Harry ma tę moc, aby go ponownie zabrać. I Zayn może po prostu stwierdzić, że Harry może pomóc, albo zaszkodzić Louisowi i to trochę niebezpieczne.

Harry otwiera drzwi i wychodzi na zewnątrz, Louis depcze mu po piętach. Cisza na korytarzu zostaje przerwana przez bruneta, który cicho zatrzaskuje drzwi.

I potem Harry patrzy na Louisa i Louis patrzy na Harry’ego i coś się _dzieje_ – prawie jak przesunięcie osi Ziemi, które sprawia, że świat się kręci. Wszystko wokół Louisa jest nieistotne, ponieważ jego środek ciężkości patrzy na niego pięknymi, zielonymi oczami oraz pulchnymi, różowymi ustami.

\- Posłuchaj, Louis – mówi cicho Harry, podchodząc bliżej. – Naprawdę jestem z ciebie dumny. Liam może sporo pomóc.

\- Racja – mamrocze Louis. _Odwyk_ nadal płonie w jego głowie.

\- Wiele dla mnie znaczysz – kontynuuje delikatnym głosem Harry. – I chce być przy tobie tak długo jak to możliwe. Życie jest o wiele ciekawsze, gdy jesteś w pobliżu.

Uśmiecha się i podchodzi bliżej – _jest tylko kilka centymetrów od Louisa_ – i ich oddechy mieszają się ze sobą i Louis może poczuć wodę kolońską drugiego chłopaka i każdy alarm w jego głowie dzwoni, ponieważ wie, jak rozpocznie i zakończy się ta cała sytuacja.

\- Może ci się wydawać, że przegrywasz tę bitwę – wydycha Harry, zamykając oczy – ale każdy z nas ma gdzieś w sobie małego superbohatera.

Harry owija ręce wokół szyi Louisa, przyciągając go tak blisko, że szatyn prawie zatacza się i wpada na klatkę piersiową drugiego chłopaka. Nagła siła zaskakuje Louisa – jest kompletnie zdezorientowany, kiedy podnosi wzrok – ale Harry ucisza go przyciśnięciem swoich ust do jego.

I Louis odpowiada gorliwie, przebiegając dłońmi przez potargane włosy Harry’ego. Ich ruchy względem siebie są niechlujne i niezsynchronizowane, ale to wszystko, czego Louis nie wiedział, że potrzebował i wszystko, czego Harry kiedykolwiek potrzebował. W rzeczywistości, Harry oczekiwał, że Louis go od siebie odepchnie i kiedy szatyn tego nie robi, Harry przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej.

Uczucie rozchodzące się w żyłach Louisa jest czymś, czego szatyn nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Czuje się pełen energii, jakby był w stanie najlepszej ekstazy w jego życiu, z wyjątkiem tego, że nie jest ona spowodowana narkotykami, a Harrym, który go _chce,_ smakiem jego ust i małych westchnień przyjemności, które wydobywa w usta starszego chłopaka. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie był w takim stanie, ale nie chce, żeby kiedykolwiek to odeszło, ani teraz, ani nigdy. Louis przysięga, że już nigdy wcześniej nie sięgnie po kokainę, ponieważ to zamroczenie jest tysiąc raz silniejsze i tysiąc razy bardziej wciągające.  

Może mija wieczność zanim się od siebie odsuwają, a może tylko kilka minut – Louis nie jest w stanie tego powiedzieć, ponieważ jest oszołomiony i jego umysł pulsuje od tego narkotyku rozchodzącego się w jego krwiobiegu. Wie tylko, że Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, a jego oczy świecą się jak cholerne _gwiazdy_ i Louis nie rozumie, czym zasłużył na takie spojrzenie.

\- Do widzenia Louis. – Harry robi krok w tył, nadal uważnie patrząc na drugiego chłopaka. – Zobaczymy się niedługo, prawda?

\- Prawda – odpowiada tępo Louis, albo może nawet nic nie mówi, ponieważ jest tak _oszołomiony._ Harry właśnie pocałował Louisa. Louis właśnie całował się z Harrym.

I Louis najbardziej na świecie chciałby to powtórzyć.

Patrzy na długą, chudą postać Harry’ego idącą wzdłuż korytarza aż w końcu znika z zasięgu jego wzroku. Louis nie porusza się przez kilka minut – nadal nie rozumie tej elektryczności pulsującej w jego ciele – ale kiedy to robi, jest zdezorientowany i niezdarny.

_Harry właśnie pocałował Louisa. Louis właśnie całował się z Harrym._

Louis czuje się naćpany.

_(Ze szczęścia.)_

\--

Louis siedzi w poczekalni i ma ochotę wymiotować.

Dookoła niego siedzą kobiety z zapadniętymi twarzami oraz mężczyźni, których ciała są kruche. Wszyscy z nich mają puste, matowe oczy, jakby byli duszami bez żadnego celu. Ciałami bez życia.

Tabliczka z napisem _Liam Payne, specjalista terapii uzależnień_ wisi na drzwiach.

Louis musi przypomnieć sobie o oddychaniu kilka razy.

Harry i Zayn siedzą po obu jego stronach, przez cały czas szepcząc słowa zachęty. Harry trzyma Louisa za rękę, i nawet jeśli Zayn wysyła młodszemu chłopakowi dziwne spojrzenie, zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do myśli o tej dwójce razem. Między nimi nie ma jeszcze nic poważnego, ale powoli do tego zmierza. Minęły już trzy tygodnie i Harry prawie w ogóle nie opuszcza boku Louisa.

Więc tak. Zayn zaczął coś zauważać.

Ale to w porządku, ponieważ Zayn lubi Harry’ego, a Harry lubi Zayna, a Louis kocha ich obu.

_(Louis nie pamięta, żeby był tak szczęśliwy w całym swoim życiu.)_

Siedzenie w tej poczekalni nie tylko uświadamia go, jakim jest szczęściarzem mając przy sobie wspierających go ludzi, ale także pokazuje mu, jak blisko był stracenia kontroli nad własnym życiem. Ludzie siedzący dookoła niego są w połowie martwi i zniszczeni, wszystko przez to, że zaczęli jak Louis – dzieciaki, które były znudzone i myślały, że mają czas i młodość po swojej stronie. Jedyną różnicą pomiędzy Louisem a mężczyzną siedzącym naprzeciwko niego jest punkt, kiedy w końcu zrozumieli, że są na niszczycielskiej ścieżce.

Tak bardzo jak Louis zastanawia się, jak Harry’emu i Zaynowi udało się go na to namówić, Louis jest wdzięczny, że tutaj jest i nie jest sam.

_(Niektórzy ludzie nie mają tyle szczęścia.)_

\- Louis Tomlinson?

Ładna sekretarka z ładnymi kasztanowymi włosami oraz ładnymi piwnymi oczami podchodzi do nich i wymawia jego imię czystym, dźwięcznym głosem. Przez ciało Louisa przechodzą dreszcze, a jego przerażone oczy rzucają szybkie spojrzenie na Harry’ego.

\- Cii. – Harry pochyla się, aby pocałować go w policzek i chwyta jego przesadnie spoconą dłoń. – Po prostu tam wejdź. Nie będzie tak źle.

\- Będziemy tutaj, kiedy stamtąd wyjdziesz – dodaje Zayn, z zachęcającym uśmiechem i skinieniem głowy w stronę drzwi. – Wieczorem możemy zrobić maraton filmowy, ale najpierw musisz przez to przejść.

\- Obejrzymy Titanica – wtrąca się Harry. – Zrobię babeczki i możemy obejrzeć Titanica i pograć w Scrabble.

Louis tak naprawdę nie rozumie co do niego mówią – ich głosy pokrywają się i łączą w jeden wielki hałas. Może skupić się tylko na uśmiechniętej twarzy sekretarki, cierpliwie czekającej na wystąpienie _Louisa Tomlinsona_ , co jest szalone _,_ ponieważ _Louis Tomlinson_ to on.

Może zajmuje mu godzinę, aby wstać i kolejne cztery, aby przejść przez poczekalnie w kierunku drzwi. Może cały _świat_ patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i czeka aż upadnie lub ucieknie, ponieważ właśnie to Louis robił przez całe swoje życie. Może Louis po prostu tonie ze strachu przed zmianą – _Liam Payne, specjalista terapii uzależnień_ jest wielkim wyobrażeniem zmiany.

\- Witaj Louis – mówi uśmiechnięta sekretarka. Plakietka na jej koszuli mówi, że nazywa się Eleanor Calder. – Witamy w Nowych Horytontach, centrum uzależnień i rehabilitacji. Liam Payne chce cię teraz zobaczyć.

\- Tak – mówi niepewnie Louis. – W porządku.

Spogląda na plakat wiszący na ścianie. Jest to obrazek przedstawiający krętą ścieżkę prowadzącą do słońca, a na samym początku długiej drogi znajduje się samotny człowieczek. Pod spodem jest napis mówiący: Sięgnięcie dna jest solidnym fundamentem, na którym odbudowuje się swoje życie.

Louis myśli, że może mu się to podoba.

Więc idzie za sekretarką wzdłuż korytarza, ze zdaniem wypalonym w jego umyśle. Myśli tylko o sięgniętym przez siebie dnie, i o tym jak wylądował przez to w alejce za piekarnią, gdzie pracował prawdopodobnie najbardziej niezwykły człowiek na świecie. Louis myśli o tym, jak ten dzień był punktem zwrotnym w jego życiu i jak przywiodło go to do tego momentu – jego solidnym fundamentem jest Zayn i Harry, i właśnie znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie będzie odbudowywał swoje życie.

Drzwi od gabinetu Liama Payne’a są otwarte i sekretarka wprowadza go do środka i Louis musi _oddychać._

 _To właśnie tym jest odrodzenie?_ zastanawia się Louis, gdy czas ponownie się zatrzymuje i chłopak utyka w kolejnej doniosłej chwili, gdzie mógłby uciec lub mógłby zrobić następny krok. _Czy to w porządku?_

I pomimo przytłaczającego zdenerwowania, Louis myśli, że tak.

_(Louis, czujesz się wyjątkowy?)_

Kiedy robi pierwszy krok w stronę biura Liama, kiedy odpycha od siebie swoją przeszłość z zamian za nową przyszłość, kiedy Louis podejmuje ryzyko na lepsze jutro, może szczerze powiedzieć, że odpowiedź brzmi ’tak’ po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.

Louis _nie jest_ wyjątkowy. Jest osobą robiącą mnóstwo małych niezwykłych rzeczy.

_(I to robi z Louisa dobrego kolesia.)_

\--

Jesień zamienia się w lodowatą zimę. Urodziny Louisa mijają na jedzeniu ciasta, świętowaniu i pocałunkach o północy na dachu, z ogromną ilością _szczęścia_ wmieszaną pomiędzy. Louis idzie do łóżka będąc bardziej zadowolonym niż był w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, i coraz częściej pewien chudy, wysoki nastolatek leży pod kołdrą, czekając aż Louis do niego dołączy.

Więc tak. Nie jest to idealne życie, ale jest cholernie _dobre,_ według Louisa.

Wiosna przychodzi późno tego roku, ale niesie ze sobą mnóstwo kolorów i przywraca ziemię do życia. Powietrze jest ciężkie od witalności, obietnic i tworzenia – Louis wdycha to i pozwala, aby odświeżenie przebiegło przez jego żyły.

Louis budzi się każdego dnia i czuje się cholernie _szczęśliwy_ , że żyje.

Louis ma kontrolę nad rzeczami w swoim życiu i ludzi dookoła siebie, którzy sprawiają, że warto żyć. Louis nie kontaktował się z Nickiem albo Stanem od _miesięcy_ , ponieważ nie ma teraz takiej potrzeby i Louis _kocha_ to uczucie wyzwolenia z kajdan swojego dawnego życia.

Louis ma Zayna, ale szczerze, kiedy _nie_ będzie go miał?

Ale Louis również ma chłopaka z jasnymi, zielonymi oczami i kręconymi włosami i pulchnymi, różowymi ustami i złotą aurą, tylko że ten chłopak nie jest przyjacielem czy członkiem rodziny – ten chłopak jest _jego._

Harry jest pierwszym uśmiechem, dla którego Louis budzi się rano i ostatnim pocałunkiem przed pójściem spać. Harry jest ciepłem w jego łóżku w leniwe, niedzielne poranki i chudym ciałem, przy którym zasypia w namiętne, sobotnie wieczory. Harry jest herbatą, która dostarcza cukier do jego krwi. Harry jest najsilniejszym narkotykiem Louisa i szatyn jest beznadziejnie uzależniony, ale uważa, że to dobry rodzaj uzależnienia. To takie uzależnienie, które sprawia, że każda chwila spędzona z Harrym jest złota, wspaniała i beztroska, jakby Louis żył w podprzestrzeni zbyt dobrej dla rzeczywistości.

Uśmiecha się nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy i Zayn śmieje się z niego za bycie pijanym z miłości, ale po prostu cieszy się ze szczęścia swojego przyjaciela.

Minęło sporo czasu odkąd Louisa spotkało w życiu coś miłego i każdy moment, każdy pocałunek, każda pieszczota z Harrym jest _Louisa_ , tylko i wyłącznie jego, i Louis _naprawdę_ jest zakochany we wszystkim, co ma związek z brunetem.

Na przykład, Louis wie wszystkie głupie rzeczy o Harrym, które tylko intymność mogła go nauczyć – jego delikatny szpotawy chód, to jak mamrocze podczas snu, to jak marszczy brwi, kiedy jest zakłopotany. Louis zna każdy kawałek nagiej klatki piersiowej Harry’ego i jego ostrej linii szczęki. Louis wie jak smakuje skóra Harry’ego – kremowa i miękka – i uczucie jego loków i dźwięk jego radosnego śmiechu. Louis zapamiętał te rzeczy, ponieważ sprawiają one, że jego życie jest trochę bardziej wyjątkowe.

Louis powoli buduje swoje życie cegiełka po cegiełce.

 _(Niedługo będzie miał błyszczący pałac.)_  

\--

\- Louis – głos Harry’ego jest gruby i ciężki od snu. – Wiesz, jaki dzisiaj dzień?

\- Dzień powrotu Nialla z Ameryki? – odpowiada z roztargnieniem Louis. Leży w łóżku z rękoma owiniętymi wokół ramion Harry’ego, składając delikatne pocałunki na jego skórze.

Zayn przygotowuje się na przyjazd Nialla od dwóch miesięcy, kiedy to zadzwonił i powiedział, że wraca do domu na przerwę. Przygotowania były istnym szaleństwem, ale Louis naprawdę jest bardzo podekscytowany zobaczeniem Nialla, nawet jeśli mnóstwo rzeczy zmieniło się od ich ostatniego spotkania.

\- Nie – chichocze Harry. – Ale to też słuszna uwaga. Zgaduj dalej.

\- Pierwszy dzień, kiedy Zayn nie wpada do naszego pokoju i nie krzyczy na nas, że długo śpimy? – zgaduje Louis. Naprawdę nie wie o co chodzi Harry’emu, ale szczerze, nigdy tego nie wie.

\- Nie! – śmieje się Harry i przechyla głowę, żeby spojrzeć w oczy Louisa. – On prawdopodobnie jest z Liamem. Wiesz jacy oni ostatnio są…

\- Praktycznie są ze sobą sklejeni – uśmiecha się Louis. – Kiedyś Zayn śmiał się z nas, a on niemal ma gwiazdy w oczach, kiedy Liam przychodzi na kolację.

To trochę zabawne, że doradca Louisa stał się mało sekretnym zauroczeniem Zayna, ale to w porządku, ponieważ Louis pokochał Liama jak członka jego rodziny i Zayn zasługuje na kogoś, kto go uszczęśliwia. To trochę urocze jak ich związek się rozwija – mnóstwo nieśmiałych dotknięć, niezręcznych rozmów i pożądliwych spojrzeń. Louis i Harry popychali ich do siebie od tygodni.

\- Miłość jest dziwną rzeczą – rozmyśla Harry. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, zastanawiając się na tą myślą, zanim dodaje – Została ci jedna szansa na odgadnięcie i nawet nie jesteś blisko, Louis.

\- Zbiłeś mnie z tropu. – Louis przebiega dłonią przez potargane loki Harry’ego. – Nie mogę nadążyć za moim mądrym chłopakiem.

\- Nie jestem mądry – mamrocze Harry.

\- Przepraszam bardzo – mówi sarkastycznie Louis. – Nie wiedziałem, że ludzie, którzy nie są mądrzy dostają się do Cambridge. Cholera, gdybym ja powiedział mojej mamie, że mnie tam przyjęli, zaśmiałaby mi się w twarz.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Louis – mówi Harry, chociaż tłumi swój śmiech i kiepsko mu to wychodzi.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz. – Louis przewraca oczami z udawanym rozdrażnieniem. – A teraz powiedz mi o co chodzi. Staję się niecierpliwy.

\- Tak, tak. – Harry opiera się na swoim łokciu, aby mógł spojrzeć na Louisa. I w Louisa ponownie uderza to, jak _piękny_ jest Harry. – Dzisiaj mija sześć miesięcy od naszego pierwszego spotkania w alejce. Czy to nie dziwne?

\- _Sześć miesięcy? –_ Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia. – To jest… _Wow._

Wydaje się, że sześć miesięcy to krótko, by zmieniło się czyjeś życie, ale Louis zakłada, że każdy dzień jest punktem zwrotnym. Każdy dzień jest małym krokiem w długiej podróży do _dobrego samopoczucia,_ i Louisowi zajęło to sześć miesięcy bez żadnego kroku wstecz. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zajdzie tak daleko.

W ciągu sześciu miesięcy, Louis wyszedł z nałogu, zakochał się, odnowił kontakt z rodziną i nawet zaczął starać się o pracę. Louis wyciągnął siebie z finansowych ruin, naprawił wszystkie swoje zniszczone relacje z innymi ludźmi, a jego zdrowie wróciło do perfekcyjnego stanu.

Życie Louisa miało przerwę od kiedy zaczął brać narkotyki, i teraz, kiedy jest już czysty, wynagradza wszystkim stracony czas. Wszystko szybko zmierza do przodu i jest super przejrzyste – Louis zapomniał, że mnóstwo małych rzeczy ma znaczenie w życiu, i powoli odkrywa ich cudowność dzień po dniu.

\- Tak bardzo się zmieniłeś od tamtego czasu – mówi powoli Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Ale jednocześnie jesteś tym samym Louisem, w którym się zakochałem. Nadal jesteś złośliwy i sarkastyczny, ale jesteś również szczęśliwszy, zdrowszy i częściej się uśmiechasz. _O wiele częściej._

\- Czuje się inaczej – nuci Louis. – Sześć miesięcy temu, mówiłem sobie, że życie jest jak bajka, którą moja mama czytała mi, kiedy byłem młodszy. Są dobrzy i źli bohaterowie, superbohaterowie oraz okoliczności, które kształtują twoje zakończenie. Walczyłem z tym złym kolesiem i zawsze widziałem to jako przegraną walkę, ponieważ nie byłem dobrym kolesiem ani superbohaterem…

Louis przerywa, gładząc policzek Harry’ego, kiedy cisza zapada między nimi.

\- Ale teraz wiem, że nie ma żadnych dobrych bohaterów, ani złych bohaterów, ani superbohaterów. Życie jest historią, ale nie jest określone przez etykietki ludzi, którzy w nim są. Nie, życie jest określone przez doniosłe momenty oraz ich oddziaływanie na twój pogląd na innych ludzi – kontynuuje wolno Louis. – Nie ma żadnych superbohaterów, są tylko zwykli ludzie otoczeni niezwykłymi wydarzeniami. Nie ma złych kolesi, są tylko złe rzeczy, które mogą tylko stać się złe, jeśli wpuścisz je do swojego życia. Tak naprawdę, nie ma archetypu na to, jak żyć i nie ma żadnej bajki o rzeczywistości… Chodzi o to, jak ty to piszesz.

\- Dokładnie – uśmiecha się Harry, patrząc na Louisa. – Nie jesteś określony przez to, co zrobiłeś. Jesteś określony przez to, czego nauczyłeś się z tych rzeczy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zrobiłem kawał dobrej roboty – uśmiecha się delikatnie, gdy Harry przybliża się. Dzieli ich tylko kilka centymetrów, i może policzyć piegi na nosie Harry’ego.

\- Absolutnie wspaniałą, jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć – szepcze Harry, zamykając oczy. – Boże, Louis… Kocham cię. Jestem tak niesamowicie, ogromnie w tobie zakochany.

\- Wiesz już, że to uczucie jest odwzajemnione. – Louis unosi dłoń, aby chwycić nią podbródek drugiego chłopaka. – Ale powiem to jeszcze raz… _Harry Stylesie, również jestem całkowicie w tobie zakochany._

I potem Louis całuje Harry’ego, wolno oraz leniwie i nadal ma wrażenie, że miliony gwiazd przebiegają przez jego żyły, powodując, że jego ciało pulsuje z elektryczności. _Zawsze_ tak jest i Louis zastanawia się, czy to uczucie kiedykolwiek przeminie, ponieważ całują się już po raz tysięczny i nadal sprawia to, że szatyn jest oszołomiony i zdezorientowany, jakby oś ziemi przesunęła się pod ich stopami.

Harry jest narkotykiem Louisa. Ekstaza, w którą popycha szatyna jest tysiąc razy silniejsza niż kreska kokainy. Louis jest beznadziejnie uzależniony, tylko że to uzależnienie nie jest złe. Jest to uzależnienie, którego Louis się trzyma, ponieważ zmieniło jego życie oraz przyniosło mu więcej szczęścia niż kiedykolwiek mógłby liczyć.

_(Louis, czujesz się wyjątkowy?)_

Rzadko kiedy pojawiają się dni, kiedy odpowiedź brzmi ‘ _nie’_. 

 


End file.
